Attaque personnelle
by anarwen2
Summary: crossover avec Largo Winch. meurtres et viol impliquant le Groupe W. Nos experts favoris mènent l'enquête. enjoy! j'ai dû re-updater le chap 4, parce que je me suis aperçue qu'il en manquait la moitié...
1. chapitre1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de CSI:NY et de Largo Winch ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent (dommage, ça ne me dérangerait pas !). Je fais ça pour le plaisir d'écrire.

* * *

_

**Attaque personnelle**

**Chapitre 1**

Largo Winch devait rencontrer Michaël Johnson dans un entrepôt. Celui-ci l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait des renseignements sur son père. Le jeune milliardaire avait emmené sa garde du corps, Alana Queen, avec lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrepôt, ils remarquèrent immédiatement la voiture de Johnson. Alana sortit son arme, et dit :

_ Reste ici, pendant que je m'assure qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

_ J'ai rien entendu, répondit son patron.

_ OK, soupira-t-elle. Alors, reste derrière moi.

_ C'est mieux.

_ T'es pas croyable !

Ils entrèrent dans l'entrepôt, Alana devant, et Largo derrière.

_ Michaël Johnson ? appela Alana. Y'a quelqu'un ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle se tourna vers Largo, et lui dit :

_ Tu restes ici, et cette fois ne discute pas.

Largo obéit de mauvaise grâce, et Alana commença à faire le tour de l'entrepôt, son arme pointée en avant, tous les sens en alerte. Alors qu'elle contournait un container, elle remarqua un homme, allongé par terre.

_ Mr Johnson ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et remarqua une flaque de sang sous sa tête. En le contournant, elle vit qu'il avait un trou au milieu du front, et les yeux grands ouverts. Il était assurément mort.

_ Largo ! appela-t-elle. Appelle les flics. J'ai trouvé Johnson, et… il est mort.

* * *

Largo et Alana étaient ressortis pour attendre la police, et ne pas abîmer une scène de crime. Un flic en uniforme attendait avec eux que le CSI arrive. Ils virent une voiture se garer devant l'entrepôt, et deux hommes en sortir. Ils prirent leurs mallettes, et se dirigèrent vers eux.

_ Je suis le lieutenant Mac Taylor, et voici Danny Messer ; on est de la police scientifique.

_ Largo Winch, et voici Alana Queen, mon garde du corps.

_ Qui a trouvé le corps ?

_ C'est moi, répondit Alana.

_ Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda Mac.

_ Michaël Johnson. Il a travaillé pour Nério Winch, le père de Largo, quand celui-ci était à la tête du Groupe W.

_ Où est-il en ce moment ? demanda Danny.

_ A l'intérieur. Je ne l'ai pas touché.

_ Merci. Restez ici, leur dit Mac.

Lui et Danny pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt. Quelques instants plus tard, une autre voiture se gara devant l'entrepôt, et un autre homme en sortit. Il se dirigea vers Largo et Alana.

_ Lieutenant Don Flack, criminelle. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Alana lui répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à Mac et à Danny.

_ Pourquoi deviez-vous le retrouver ici ?

Alana jeta un coup d'œil à Largo, qui lui fit comprendre en un regard qu'elle ne devait dire que le strict minimum, et répondit :

_ Il nous a dit avoir des renseignements sur Nério Winch. C'est lui qui voulait qu'on le retrouve ici.

_ Quels genres de renseignements ?

Largo prit la parole :

_ J'ai découvert récemment que mon père n'était pas mort, comme je le croyais. Le corps dans son cercueil n'était pas le sien. J'ai retrouvé mon père hier. Johnson disait qu'il avait des renseignements sur lui.

_ Vous lui connaissez des ennemis ?

Bien que le nom de la Commission Adriatique lui brûlait la langue, Alana répondit :

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment.

_ Vous avez pourtant bien dit qu'il travaillait pour Nério Winch. Vous avez travaillé pour lui, vous aussi ?

_ Oui, mais quand j'ai commencé à travailler au Groupe W, Johnson n'y était plus.

A ce moment là, son téléphone portable sonna. Elle s'écarta un peu pour répondre.

_ Queen, dit-elle… C'est vraiment urgent ? Je suis occupée en ce moment… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?... Quoi ! J'arrive.

Elle retourna vers Largo, et lui chuchota :

_ Il faut que je retourne au Groupe. On a un problème.

_ Quel problème ?

_ Il tient en un mot : Cardignac.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Alana hésita un instant, avant de répondre :

_ C'est pas important. Je t'expliquerai quand tu rentreras au Groupe. Vous avez encore besoin de moi, Lieutenant Flack ?

_ Non, ça devrait aller pour l'instant. Si j'ai des questions, je les poserai à votre patron.

Alana le salua d'un signe de tête, prit la voiture, et s'éloigna en direction du Groupe W.

* * *

Alana entra dans le bunker, et dit à Georgi Kerensky :

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_ Cardignac vient d'être arrêté pour le viol d'une danseuse exotique.

_ Merde ! Dans quel commissariat il est ?

* * *

Alana entra dans le commissariat, et demanda à voir l'inspecteur en charge du dossier de Cardignac.

_ Ça fait un bail, dis-moi. Alors, comme ça tu me cherches, fit une voix derrière elle.

Alana se retourna, et s'exclama :

_ Dean ! T'es inspecteur, maintenant ?

_ Eh, ouais ! Les choses changent.

_ Il y a une chose qui ne change pas : je suis toujours perçue comme une paria, ici. Les seuls qui m'adressent la parole, ce sont les nouveaux.

_ Que veux-tu, cette affaire n'est toujours pas digérée. Mitchells est une légende.

_ Mitchells est un meurtrier, et tu le sais.

_ Pourquoi tu es revenue ?

_ Je travaille pour le Groupe W, et un des employés a été arrêté aujourd'hui, pour viol. Michel Cardignac. Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

_ Une femme est venue porter plainte pour viol. Les indices nous ont menés jusqu'à Mr Cardignac.

_ Pourquoi ne pas être venu l'interroger avant de l'arrêter ?

_ Parce que j'ai préféré attendre de voir ce que nous diraient les indices. Je l'ai arrêté, parce que je pense qu'il peut s'enfuir s'il le veut.

_ Je peux voir ce que vous avez au dossier ?

_ Tu sais que je peux pas te montrer ça.

Alana le regarda, l'air de dire que ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Il soupira, et lui dit, en l'attirant à l'écart :

_ Mon bureau est au premier, à gauche en sortant de l'escalier. Le dossier est dessus. C'est l'heure de ma pause déjeuner. Je vais être absent pendant ¾ d'heure.

Sur ce, il la quitta. Alana se dirigea vers l'escalier, et le gravit rapidement. Sa connaissance des lieux lui évita de se faire remarquer, et elle put tranquillement prendre le dossier, en faire des photocopies, les mettre dans son sac, reposer le dossier, et quitter le bâtiment sans être inquiétée une seule fois. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, quand elle franchit les portes. Don la vit, en descendant de voiture, et l'interpella.

_ Lieutenant Flack ! dit Alana.

_ Si vous êtes venue pour avoir des nouvelles sur l'affaire, sachez…

_ Que vous ne pouvez rien me dire à ce stade de l'enquête, je sais. Je suis juste venue dire bonjour à un vieil ami.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, puis se retourna.

_ S'il vous plaît, tenez moi au courant. Je dois savoir si la mort de Johnson peut menacer la vie de Largo.

Un homme se dirigea vers elle, et lui cracha :

_ Eh, Queen ! T'as rien à faire là !

_ On est dans un pays libre, Mitchells. J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux.

_ On a pas besoin de fouteurs de merde, ici.

_ Je suis une fouteuse de merde, parce que je n'ai pas marché dans tes combines, c'est ça ? Toi et moi, on sait très bien ce que tu es, toi.

Mitchells la fusilla du regard, puis rentra dans le bâtiment.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Flack à Alana.

_ Ouais. C'est une longue histoire.

_ J'aimerai bien la connaître. Je vous offre un café ?

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, puis soupira :

_ D'accord, dit-elle.

* * *

Alana et Flack étaient assis devant un grand café.

_ Ça m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas entendu parler de cette histoire. Depuis quand êtes-vous flic ?

_ 8 ans, mais j'ai commencé au 53ème district. Je ne suis ici que depuis 4 ans.

_ Je suis partie peu de temps avant que vous n'arriviez ici.

_ Que s'est-il passé?

_ J'étais officier de patrouille. Une nuit, mon partenaire et moi avons été appelés sur une fusillade. Mitchells était déjà sur place. Il a regardé mon partenaire droit dans les yeux, et l'a abattu, d'une balle dans le crâne. J'ai témoigné contre lui, mais il a été acquitté. Après ça, j'ai démissionné.

_ Vous vous en êtes bien sortie : service de sécurité de la plus grande multinationale de New York.

_ Parfois j'ai plus l'impression d'être baby-sitter que garde du corps, répondit Alana en riant.

Elle finit son café, puis se leva, en disant :

_ Désolée, il faut que j'y aille. Le travail m'appelle. Merci pour le café, et… tenez-moi au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Voici mon numéro.

Elle griffonna son numéro sur une serviette en papier, et la lui tendit, puis partit.

* * *

Danny et Mac étaient à la morgue, avec le Dr Sheldon Hawkes. Ils écoutaient son rapport sur la mort de Michaël Johnson.

_ Il est mort il y a environ 2 heures. Le coup fatal a été une balle en plein front. L'arme est un 9mm. Aucune blessure défensive, rien sous les ongles. Le tireur était hors de portée quand il l'a abattu. Ça ressemble à une exécution.

_ Il a dit à nos témoins qu'il avait des renseignements à leur donner. Le tueur a voulu l'empêcher de parler.

Flack entra dans la morgue, et dit à Mac et Danny :

_ J'ai l'adresse de Johnson. Vous venez ?

* * *

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent chez Johnson, après avoir mis une paire de gants en latex. Rapidement, ils se rendirent compte que quelqu'un les avait devancé. Le disque dur de l'ordinateur avait été volé, et tous les dossiers papier étaient vides. Ils relevèrent des empreintes sur l'ordinateur. Danny sortit de la chambre, un ordinateur portable à la main, en disant :

_ Notre homme a oublié quelque chose. Espérons qu'il nous en apprenne un peu plus que l'appartement.

_ Celui qui est venu avant nous a tout nettoyé, soupira Flack.

_ Tout, sauf quelques empreintes, répliqua Mac. On trouvera rien d'autre. Rentrons faire parler cet ordinateur.

* * *

Mac, Flack et Danny étaient au labo du CSI, avec le spécialiste en informatique. Il réussit à percer le mot de passe de l'ordinateur de Johnson, et tous purent voir ce qu'il contenait.

_ Le dossier médical complet de Nério Winch. Pourquoi et comment il a eu ça ?

_ Il y a autre chose. Une communication vidéo entre deux personnes, mais on ne voit pas leurs visages.

_ Lancez la, dit Mac.

L'homme obéit, et ils purent entendre la conversation :

__ Notre plan fonctionne à merveille. Winch est persuadé que son père est vivant. Il le recherche activement._

__ Les changements dans son dossier médical sont passés inaperçus. La Commission va bientôt pouvoir prendre le contrôle du Groupe W, une fois que le faux Nério aura repris les rênes du Groupe._

La communication prit fin.

_ Celle-là date d'il y a 6 mois. Il y en a une autre qui date, tenez-vous bien, de ce matin.

_ Mr Winch m'a dit qu'ils avaient retrouvé son père hier, les informa Flack.

_ Passez-nous la communication, fit Mac.

L'expert en informatique mit l'enregistrement à lire.

__ Ça y est, le faux Nério est dans la place. Winch et son équipe l'ont récupéré hier._

__ Bien. La prise de contrôle est maintenant imminente : quelques semaines, au plus. Nério sera intronisé au Conseil d'Administration demain, dans la matinée._

Danny, Mac et Flack s'entreregardèrent.

_ Ils doivent être prévenus, dit Flack. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette Commission, mais ils n'ont pas l'air honnêtes.

Il regarda sa montre, et ajouta :

_ J'irai demain à la première heure. Mac, je peux en faire une copie, pour leur montrer ?

_ Bien sûr.

* * *

Le lendemain, à 8 heures tapantes, Flack pénétra dans le Winch Building, et se dirigea vers une réceptionniste. Il lui montra sa plaque.

_ Lieutenant Flack, dit-il. Je voudrai parler à Mr Winch. C'est urgent.

_ Je suis désolée, mais Mr Winch ne veut être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

_ Puis-je voir Melle Queen, alors ? C'est vraiment très très important.

_ Attendez une seconde.

La réceptionniste décrocha le téléphone, composa un numéro, attendit, puis raccrocha.

_ L'appartement de Melle Queen ne répond pas. Je vais essayer son bureau.

Elle composa un autre numéro, puis raccrocha presque tout de suite.

_ Elle a coupé la sonnerie du téléphone de son bureau.

_ Où se trouve son bureau ?

_ Au 57ème étage. Vous prenez à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur, c'est la porte au fonds du couloir.

_ Merci, répondit Flack.

Il prit l'ascenseur, et suivit les instructions de la réceptionniste. Il se retrouva devant la porte ouverte. Il regarda à l'intérieur, et vit Alana, allongée sur son canapé, endormie, un dossier éparpillé par terre. Il frappa à la porte pour la réveiller. Elle sursauta, et se redressa, repoussant les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis regarda son visiteur.

_ Don ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Quelle heure il est ?

_ Il est 8 heures.

Alana soupira.

_ Je voulais fermer les yeux seulement 5 minutes. C'était il y a 5 ou 6 heures.

Elle regarda à nouveau Flack, qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

_ Ne restez pas dehors, entrez. Vous avancez dans l'enquête ?

_ Oui. Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir si la mort de Johnson pouvait menacer la vie de votre patron. Et bien, je crois que ceci (il sortit la clé USB sur laquelle il avait copié les dossiers de Johnson) menace sinon sa vie, au moins sa société.

Alana se leva, et prit la clé USB, qu'elle mit dans son ordinateur. Elle regarda les deux enregistrements, puis parcouru rapidement le dossier médical de Nério. Elle prit son arme, et courut vers l'ascenseur, suivie par Flack. Comme l'ascenseur était trop lent à arriver, Alana se rua dans les escaliers, Flack sur ses talons. Tous deux montèrent à l'étage du dessus, et Alana essaya d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de son patron, mais celle-ci était bloquée. Elle essaya de la défoncer plusieurs fois, et au bout d'une dizaine de coups, la porte céda. Alana fit irruption dans la pièce, son arme pointée devant elle. Cette diversion permit à Largo d'arracher le revolver des mains du faux Nério.

_ Je vois que tu es déjà au courant que ce n'est pas Nério. Don, je vous présente Adam Smithe, la doublure de Nério Winch.

Elle rangea son arme, pensant que Smithe n'était plus une menace, mais il la repoussa violemment sur Flack, et sortit en courant de l'appartement. Largo et Alana le poursuivirent dans l'immeuble, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un cul de sac.

_ Vous êtes fait, Smithe, lui dit Largo. Rendez-vous !

Smithe arracha la grille d'aération.

_ On est au 58ème étage, l'informa Alana. La chute risque d'être rude.

Flack les rejoignit au moment où Smithe sautait dans le conduit. Les trois jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers l'ouverture, mais personne ne put empêcher la chute de Smithe.

Flack remonta jusqu'à l'appartement de Largo, où se trouvaient le jeune milliardaire et Alana. Il dit, en entrant dans la pièce :

_ Le corps de Smithe n'a pas été retrouvé. On a retrouvé aucune trace de sang dans le conduit d'aération.

_ C'est pas possible, dit Alana. Personne ne survit à une chute de 58 étages !

_ Dites-moi où est le corps, alors, répondit Flack.

A ce moment là, Simon Ovronnaz, le meilleur ami de Largo entra dans la pièce, un sac de voyage à la main, et la mine bronzée.

_ Salut la compagnie ! lança-t-il.

Il avisa Flack, et lui dit :

_ Bonjour. Simon Ovronnaz.

_ Lieutenant Flack, répondit le policier.

_ Lieutenant ? Qui est le fou qui a voulu pénétrer dans la forteresse ?

_ En fait, c'est nous qui l'y avons fait rentrer, dit Alana. On l'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Pour qui ?

_ Nério.

_ Alors le renseignement était faux… Encore un coup de qui-on-sait ?

_ Vous parlez de la Commission ? demanda Flack.

Largo et Simon le regardèrent, puis interrogèrent Alana du regard. Celle-ci expliqua :

_ Dans l'ordinateur de Johnson, il y avait deux conversations concernant la Commission Adriatique. C'est eux qui nous ont permis de retrouver Nério, pour pouvoir mettre la main sur le Groupe W. Il y avait aussi le dossier médical du vrai Nério. Je vais le transmettre à Kerensky, mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il a été modifié. Ils ont réussi à pénétrer nos fichiers informatiques pour le faire.

_ Alors, le Grand Kerensky a été battu, plaisanta Simon.

_ Mes fichiers informatiques sont absolument inviolables, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, et vit l'ex-espion russe, blond, le cheveu coupé en brosse.

_ Hey ! Salut, mon pote ! Comment tu vas ?

En retour, il reçut un regard neutre, et, d'une voix tout aussi neutre, un :

_ Bien.

Simon ne releva pas le manque de chaleur, caractéristique du Russe et poursuivit :

_ Je te présente le lieutenant Flack.

_ Je sais qui il est.

_ Oui, mais lui ne te connais pas. Lieutenant, voici Georgi Kerensky.

Flack lui fit un signe de tête. Kerensky poursuivit :

_ Les modifications du dossier médical de Nério ont dû être faites avant que je ne rejoigne le Groupe W. Je le vérifierai, mais j'en suis absolument certain. C'est moi qui ai créé le système de sécurité du Groupe. Même moi, je me casserai les dents dessus.

Alana lui tendit la clé USB, et lui dit :

_ Tiens, prends-la, au cas où. Ça peut t'aider.

A ce moment-là, Gabriella, la secrétaire de Largo frappa à la porte, et passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

_ Oui, Gabriella ? fit Largo.

_ Mr Winch, les membres du Conseil s'impatientent.

_ Heureusement que Cardignac n'est pas là, ironisa Alana. Je crois qu'il serait lui-même venu te chercher, pour te traîner jusqu'à la salle du Conseil.

_ Une minute, fit Simon. Il est où, Cardignac ?

_ C'est vrai que t'es pas au courant ! s'exclama Alana. Il est en prison. Une danseuse exotique l'a accusé de viol.

_ Viol ! (Alana haussa les épaules) J'y crois pas. Cardignac est peut-être un abruti fini, mais ce n'est certainement pas un violeur.

_ On sait, répondit Largo. Pour l'instant, on a pas pu avoir sa version. Il est en garde à vue, et on a pas le droit de le voir.

_ C'est toujours quand je suis pas là, que les trucs intéressants arrivent, soupira Simon, faussement vexé.

Alana rit, et dit à Largo :

_ Je me charge de trouver des preuves de l'innocence de Cardignac.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, sortit de l'appartement, et lança du couloir :

_ Le Conseil t'attend !

Flack prit aussi congé, et Simon demanda à Largo :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire au Conseil ?

_ Suis-moi, tu le sauras.

Tous deux montèrent au 59ème étage, et pénétrèrent dans la salle du Conseil. Largo alla s'asseoir à sa place autour du cercle frappé du W, le logo du Groupe, sous les murmures d'impatience. Il regarda un instant les membres du Conseil, sans prononcer une parole. Enfin, Dino Buzzetti demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important, pour que vous convoquiez une session extraordinaire ?

_ Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un.

Simon le regarda, comme s'il avait perdu la tête, puisque le « quelqu'un » en question n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Largo poursuivit :

_ Je voulais vous présenter le nouveau chef de la sécurité du Groupe W, Mr Simon Ovronnaz.

Simon eut l'air aussi surpris que les membres du Conseil. Après un court instant d'étonnement, les directeurs des filiales du Groupe W félicitèrent Simon. Ils ne le firent pas réellement de bonne grâce, tous se demandant pourquoi avoir convoqué une session spéciale, pour faire une annonce aussi mineure. Pour bien montrer que cette annonce ne les intéressait pas le moins du monde, Buzzetti demanda des nouvelles de Cardignac. Alicia Del Ferril dit, perfide :

_ En tous cas, de savoir qu'il y a un violeur dans nos rangs ne me rassure pas du tout.

_ Excusez-moi, Alicia, mais pour l'instant, aucune preuve de sa culpabilité n'a été apportée.

_ Enfin, Largo, ne vous voilez pas la face. Vous et moi savons très bien de quoi Michel est capable.

_ Il n'a aucun sens moral, ça je vous l'accorde. Mais… vous n'en avez pas plus que lui. De plus, je suis convaincu que Michel est tout sauf un violeur, et ça, je le prouverai. Mon équipe travaille dessus actuellement.

* * *

Flack se rendit au labo du CSI. Il demanda à Danny :

_ Alors, les empreintes ont parlé ?

_ Ouais. Les ¾ des empreintes sont celles de Johnson, mais pas toutes. Je les ai rentré dans AFIS, et… on a une correspondance !

_ Super ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

_ Je peux te dire que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.

Danny lui tendit une transcription… d'états de services d'un policier. Flack la regarda, et dit, incrédule :

_ Un flic ! Pourquoi ?

Puis, il regarda mieux la photographie, et dit :

_ Nom de Dieu !

Danny le regarda fixement, et lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu le connais ?

_ Un peu que je le connais ! Trevor Mitchells. Il est flic dans mon Département. Lui et Alana ont eu une altercation hier, devant le commissariat.

_ Une altercation ?

_ Ils ne se sont pas battus, mais c'était plutôt tendu entre eux. Ça remontait à l'époque où Alana était flic. D'après ce qu'elle m'en a dit, il a assassiné son coéquipier, et Alana a témoigné contre lui, mais il a été acquitté. C'est cette affaire qui l'a poussée à démissionner.

_ Et maintenant, il est le principal suspect dans une affaire où… Alana est impliquée.

Il lui fit un sourire taquin, et glissa :

_ Alors, maintenant, c'est Alana, hein ?

_ Elle a commencé à m'appeler Don, alors j'ai fait pareil, c'est tout.

_ Hein-hein…

_ Ça va, arrête.

Danny leva les mains, en signe de reddition, et Flack lui dit :

_ Bon, tu m'accompagnes ? Je crois que Mitchells a des choses à nous dire. Tu sais où est Mac ?

_ Dans son bureau, je crois.

_ Bon, on passe le prendre, et on y va.

Il sortit son portable, et appela son commissariat, pour savoir où se trouvait Mitchells en ce moment. Le chef de service lui apprit que c'était son jour de congé, et qu'il était probablement chez lui. Puis, il appela un juge, afin qu'il lui signe un mandat de perquisition.

* * *

Deux voitures s'arrêtèrent devant le domicile de Trevor Mitchells. Mac, Danny, Flack, ainsi qu'un policier en uniforme en descendirent. Ils frappèrent à la porte. Mitchells ouvrit, et tenta de plaisanter :

_ Vous rendez visite aux collègues, maintenant ?

Mais, Mac répliqua, lui faisant perdre son sourire :

_ On rend visite au suspect. On peut entrer ?

_ Euh, oui, bien sûr.

Il s'effaça pour les laisser passer, et les rejoignit au salon, où ils prirent place. Mac prit la parole :

_ Inspecteur Mitchells, pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vos empreintes ont été retrouvées chez Michaël Johnson ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

_ On a retrouvé son cadavre dans un entrepôt, une balle dans la tête, lui dit Danny. Je suis sûr que si on compare la balle retrouvée dans son crâne avec celles de votre arme, on aura une correspondance.

_ Est-ce que le nom d'Alana Queen vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Flack.

Mitchells blêmit, et dit, les dents serrées :

_ Cette espèce de…

_ On reste poli, s'il vous plaît, le coupa Mac. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'elle travaille pour l'homme avec qui Johnson avait rendez-vous.

_ Elle peut bien travailler pour qui elle veut, tant qu'elle reste loin de moi et de mon District.

_ Vous n'êtes pas novice, dans ce genre d'exécution, lui dit Flack. Vous avez abattu Rick Meyers de la même façon.

_ Rick Meyers. Vous savez, c'était le partenaire de Melle Queen, dit Danny.

_ Je sais qui était Meyers. C'était un excellent élément. Sa mort a été une véritable tragédie.

_ Une tragédie, tu parles ! s'exclama Flack avec colère et mépris. Vous l'avez exécuté, d'une balle dans la tête ! Vous l'avez fait devant l'officier Queen !

_ Cette garce ne fait plus partie de la police. Elle n'avait pas le mental.

Flack explosa :

_ L'officier Queen a démissionné à cause de vous ! Vous avez ruiné sa carrière en vous faisant passer pour une victime, mais vous n'êtes qu'un assassin !

Mitchells se leva, le visage rouge de rage.

_ J'ai été acquitté !

Mac se leva, et se mit entre eux. Il regarda Flack, et lui dit :

_ Sortez. C'est un ordre.

Flack fusilla une dernière fois Mitchells du regard, et obéit de mauvaise grâce. Mac se tourna vers Mitchells, et lui dit :

_ Nous avons un mandat pour fouiller votre maison.

Il lui tendit le mandat, et ajouta :

_ Restez dans le salon avec l'officier Travers.

Mitchells se rassit, et attendit que Mac et Danny aient fini leurs investigations.

* * *

Mac entra dans chambre, et trouva un coffre-fort caché derrière un tableau bon marché. Danny le rejoignit, et dit :

_ Aucune imagination. Tout le monde cache son coffre derrière un tableau.

Mac hocha la tête.

_ Allez demander à Mitchells le code pour ouvrir la porte.

Danny obéit, et remonta quelques instants après. Il ouvrit la porte du coffre, et ils y trouvèrent le disque dur de l'ordinateur de Johnson, ainsi que 50 000 dollars en liquide. Danny et Mac s'entreregardèrent, et Danny dit :

_ Je crois qu'on en a assez pour l'inculper.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Mais ?

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il ait agi seul. Les 50 000 dollars le prouvent. Mitchells travaillait pour quelqu'un.

Ils redescendirent, leurs preuves à la main, et retournèrent dans le salon, où Mitchells les attendait.

_ Trevor Mitchells, vous êtes officiellement en garde à vue pour le meurtre de Michaël Johnson. (il s'adressa à l'officier Travers) Officier, passez-lui les menottes.

L'officier obéit, et lui lut ses droits. Ensuite, tous sortirent de la maison, et partirent en direction du commissariat.

* * *

Mitchells se trouvait dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Mac et Danny. Mac avait interdit à Flack l'accès à la pièce. Le lieutenant suivait donc l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans tain. Mac entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet :

_ Nous savons que vous travaillez pour quelqu'un. Dites-nous son nom.

_ D'où sortez-vous ça ?"

_ Les 50 000 dollars retrouvés dans votre coffre nous l'ont dit, répondit Danny. Répondez à la question.

_ Si je parle, je suis mort.

Mac et Danny le regardèrent, lui signifiant qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Mitchells soupira.

_ Je veux faire un marché.

_ Vous avez tué de sang froid. Aucun marché. Dites-nous ce qu'on veut savoir, répondit Mac.

Mitchells les regarda un instant, pour voir s'il pouvait insister, mais le visage impassible de Mac et l'air déterminé de Danny l'en dissuadèrent. Il soupira à nouveau, et répondit :

_ Jill Marlowe.

_ La PDG de _Marlowe Construction_ ? demanda Danny.

_ Elle-même.

Mac et Danny sortirent de la pièce ; un officier emmena Mitchells dans sa cellule. Flack rejoignit Mac et Danny, et leur dit :

_ J'ai appelé le juge. J'ai le mandat d'arrêt pour Jill Marlowe.

* * *

Tard dans la soirée, Flack boucla enfin son rapport. Il s'étira sur sa chaise, puis décrocha son téléphone, et composa le numéro de portable d'Alana. Elle décrocha assez rapidement.

_ Queen.

_ Alana, c'est Don. Dites donc, y'a du bruit, derrière vous !

_ Ouais, je suis dans un club. Vous en êtes où de l'affaire Johnson ?

_ On a arrêté le meurtrier. C'était Mitchells.

Il y eut un long silence au bout de la ligne.

_ Alana ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

_ Oui, oui. Mitchells, vous dîtes ? Quel lien y avait-il entre eux ?

_ Aucun. Mitchells a été engagé pour le tuer.

_ Engagé par qui ?

_ Jill Marlowe.

_ Je la connais. Sa compagnie est un concurrent sérieux du Groupe W. Alors, comme ça, elle est liée à la Commission.

_ Sûrement. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que vous éclairiez ma lanterne sur la Commission.

_ Si vous voulez, mais pas maintenant. Je travaille, et c'est assez long à expliquer.

_ Vous travaillez ? Dans un club ?

_ Ouais. On appelle ça enquête sur le terrain, dans la police. Vous devriez le savoir, vous êtes flic, ironisa la jeune femme. Plus sérieusement, je suis au club _Les Nymphes_. Je cherche des preuves de l'innocence de Cardignac.

_ Je viens. La présence d'un policier vous sera peut-être utile. Ça peut délier les langues.

_ Très bien. Je vous attends au bar.

_ Je ne serai pas long.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. chapitre2

**Chapitre 2.**

Flack se gara devant _Les Nymphes_, et entra dans le club. Il fut aussitôt assailli par la musique et la fumée de cigarette qui formait un nuage dans la salle. Il repéra Alana appuyée au bar, qui surveillait une des danseuses. Il la rejoignit, et quand il fut assez prêt, il put remarquer qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe près du corps, et de chaussures à talons. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules. Il fut obligé de hausser le ton pour lui parler, et lui lança :

_ Bonsoir !

Elle quitta la danseuse des yeux, et le regarda. Elle le vit lorgner sa robe, et éclata de rire. Il lui demanda :

_ Avec une robe aussi apprêtée, où rangez-vous votre arme ?

_ Dans mon sac. Et si vous me demandez pourquoi la jupe est fendue aussi haut, je vous flanque un coup de pied retourné en guise de démonstration.

Flack rit avec elle. Ensuite, Alana lui désigna la danseuse qu'elle surveillait, et lui dit :

_ C'est elle qui accuse Cardignac de l'avoir violée.

Elle regarda Flack, et remarqua qu'il avait gardé son costume. Elle dénoua sa cravate. Comme il la regardait s'un air surpris, elle s'expliqua :

_ Vous faîtes tâche dans le décor. Vous en voyez beaucoup des hommes qui se promènent dans un club de strip-tease en costume ?

_ C'est vrai.

Elle lui retira sa cravate, la glissa dans la poche de sa veste, puis lui déboutonna le col de sa chemise.

_ C'est un peu mieux.

_ Vous dîtes que je fais tâche, mais vous avez déjà vu une femme autre qu'une danseuse dans un club de strip-tease, vous ?

Elle saisit une de ses mèches, la mit sous son nez, et demanda :

_ Et avec une moustache, ça va mieux ?

Il éclata de rire. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la danseuse, et la vit se diriger vers les coulisses. Il dit à Alana :

_ Je crois que c'est le moment d'aller lui parler.

Lui et la jeune femme la suivirent, et entrèrent dans les vestiaires à sa suite.

_ Beckie ? Beckie Lewis ? demanda Alana, à la jeune danseuse, qui se démaquillait.

La jeune femme se retourna, et répondit, intriguée et méfiante :

_ Oui. Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis le lieutenant Flack, et voici ma partenaire, le lieutenant Queen, répondit Don en lui montrant son insigne.

Alana lui jeta un regard en coin, en l'entendant la faire passer pour un policier. Heureusement pour elle, Beckie ne demanda pas à voir son insigne, et se contenta de celui de Flack.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_ On est là pour la plainte que vous avez déposée, fit Alana.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Je vous ai déjà tout dit, fit-elle, nerveuse.

_ Et bien, le collègue qui s'occupe de votre affaire a dû partir en congé maladie, et il n'a pas eu le temps de nous mettre au parfum, alors si vous pouviez nous raconter en détails ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, ça nous aiderait beaucoup, fit Alana avec un sourire innocent.

_ Je dansais, comme tous les soirs, et il y avait ce type…

_ Vous l'aviez déjà vu auparavant ?

_ Oui, c'était un habitué.

_ Il avait un comportement étrange ?

_ Je crois qu'il avait des vues sur moi. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il ne regardait que moi. Il me laissait de bons pourboires.

_ Revenons-en au soir du viol, s'il vous plaît.

_ Lisez votre rapport, répondit Beckie, de plus en plus nerveuse. Je me souviens plus très bien.

_ Creusez dans vos souvenirs, vous allez certainement vous rappeler quelque chose.

Beckie soupira, et dit :

_ Après le show, je suis sortie pour récupérer ma voiture, et il m'attendait. Il m'a sauté dessus, m'a arraché mes vêtements, et m'a violée. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Alana la remercia, et retourna dans la salle principale, suivie de Flack. En sortant, ils virent deux des propriétaires, qui se tenaient de chaque côté de la porte. Elles les dévisagèrent, et ne les lâchèrent plus du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient retournés au bar.

_ Y'a quelque chose de pas net chez cette fille, fit Alana, quand ils purent parler tranquillement.

_ C'est peu de le dire. Je crois qu'on a piégé votre ami.

_ N'allez pas trop vite en besogne.

_ Quoi ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'on l'a piégé ?

_ Si, mais… c'est pas mon ami. Dites-moi, une équipe du CSI a bien été dépêchée pour récupérer les indices ?

_ Bien sûr, toujours.

_ Vous croyez qu'ils accepteraient de réexaminer les indices ? Quelque chose a dû leur échapper. Je sais que cette fille a été violée… tout du moins, c'est ce qu'assure le kit de viol.

_ Comment savez-vous ce que dit le kit de viol ?

_ Si je vous le dis, il faudra que je vous tue. Plus sérieusement, je sais aussi que Cardignac n'est pas un violeur. Qui fait partie de l'équipe du CSI qui s'est occupée des indices ?

_ Stella Bonasera, et Lindsay Monroe.

_ J'aimerai travailler avec elles. Vous pensez qu'elles accepteront ?

_ Ça me paraît difficile, vous n'êtes pas flic. Mais, je peux demander à récupérer l'affaire, et vous tenir au courant des avancées scientifiques. Pour l'enquête sur le terrain, vous pourrez faire équipe avec moi.

_ Vous savez qu'en me faisant passer pour un flic, vous risquez votre insigne ?

_ Mes supérieurs ne sont pas obligés de le savoir.

Alana regarda sa montre, puis dit :

_ Je dois rentrer. J'ai une journée chargée demain. Largo et moi avons eu l'autorisation de parler à Cardignac. A mon avis, il va être très remonté.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On a appris qu'on lui avait assigné un avocat commis d'office. Ça a dû le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Largo et Alana étaient dans une salle avec Cardignac, afin de recueillir sa version des faits. Son avocate, Maître Andersen, était avec eux. Cardignac fulminait d'être traité comme n'importe qui.

_ Largo, j'ose espérer que vous allez engager le meilleur avocat de New York ! Je ne veux pas de cette…

_ On se calme, Michel, fit Largo. Parlez-nous plutôt de ce qui s'est passé avec Beckie Lewis.

_ Je suis allée la voir danser, comme je le fais souvent. Je lui ai laissé un pourboire assez conséquent.

_ Les analyses montrent que vous ayez bu beaucoup d'alcool, fit Andersen.

_ J'ai seulement bu 3 verres de champagne !

_ Dites-nous pourquoi on a retrouvé votre peau sous ses ongles ? demanda Alana.

_ Elle m'a griffé en dansant contre moi.

_ Et votre carte de visite ?

_ Je sais plus. J'ai dû la lui glisser dans…

_ Ça va, pas besoin de détails, le coupa Alana.

_ De quoi vous souvenez-vous, Michel ? lui demanda Largo.

_ Je me souviens de presque rien. Je me souviens qu'on avait bu assez pour être ivres, je me souviens d'être sorti avec elle, je me souviens du parking, mais ensuite plus rien. Elle avait craqué pour moi, c'est si difficile à admettre ? Elle était folle de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'accuse de l'avoir violée.

_ Vous rendez-vous compte, Mr Cardignac, que tous les indices sont contre vous ? lui demanda son avocate.

_ Dites donc, vous, vous êtes pas censée me défendre ?

_ Je vous informe juste que tout vous montre du doigt, tout vous désigne coupable.

_ Largo, trouvez moi un vrai avocat. Je ne veux pas de cette incompétente.

Andersen se leva, et dit :

_ Vous avez raison. Je m'en vais, je pers mon temps, ici.

Largo se leva aussi, et dit :

_ Maître Andersen, s'il vous plaît, attendez-moi dehors. Il faut que je vous parle.

L'avocate sortit, et Largo regarda Cardignac.

_ Ecoutez, Michel, vous allez arrêter de vous comporter en gamin pourri gâté. Je vous signale que Kerensky a fait des recherches sur Andersen. Elle est extrêmement compétente.

_ Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-elle commise d'office ?

_ Par choix. Elle veut permettre aux plus pauvres de se défendre. Je ne la renverrai pas.

Sur ce, il sortit. Alana ne tarda pas à le suivre. Dehors, ils retrouvèrent Andersen. Largo la pria d'excuser le comportement inadmissible de Cardignac, et lui assura qu'il ne prendrait pas d'autre avocat. Andersen parut surprise.

_ Mais… pourquoi ? Je veux dire, avec votre argent, vous avez de quoi vous assurer les services des meilleurs avocats du monde, pour le reste de votre vie. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un as du barreau ?

_ Parce que j'ai toute confiance en vous. Je sais ce que vous valez. Quand aura lieu l'audience préliminaire ?

_ Demain.

Alana aperçut Flack, et le rejoignit.

_ Hey, Boy Scout, l'appela-t-elle. Quoi de neuf ?

_ Boy Scout ? grimaça-t-il.

Alana hocha la tête.

_ J'ai pu récupérer l'enquête. Venez, je vous emmène au labo du CSI. Ils vous expliqueront mieux que moi ce qu'ils ont trouvé.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au labo, où il lui présenta Stella et Lindsay.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on reprenne nos analyses ? lui demanda Stella.

Consciente qu'elle lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle remettait en cause son travail, elle essaya de la rassurer :

_ Je sais très bien que vous connaissez votre boulot, et que vous êtes très compétente, seulement je refuse de croire qu'un employé du Groupe W soit un violeur, surtout pas Cardignac. En tant que membre de la sécurité du Groupe, je peux vous dire que tous les renseignements ont été pris sur nos employés, surtout en ce qui concerne les membres du Conseil. Comprenez qu'ils ont accès à des dossiers très importants pour le Groupe. Je connais Cardignac, et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas un violeur. Je voudrais comprendre ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, et pourquoi Cardignac a été piégé.

Stella la regarda un instant, silencieuse. Alana commençait à penser que la jeune femme allait la mettre dehors avec pertes et fracas. Mais, elle soupira, et dit :

_ D'accord, je vous crois. J'ai refais les analyses du kit de viol, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange.

_ Etrange comment ?

_ Disons que c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on s'attend à trouver dans le cas d'un viol. Nonoxinol 9, alcool polyvinyle et glycérine.

_ En langage clair, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Alana, complètement larguée.

_ C'est un film contraceptif, qui est difficile à détecter. Il se dissout à la chaleur, et comme vous le savez, en cas de rapport, le corps s'échauffe. Il faut insérer ce film 15 minutes à 3 heures avant le rapport.

_ Ce qui veut dire que Beckie a inséré le film pendant qu'elle était au travail, fit Alana, qui voyait où la scientifique voulait en venir.

_ Comment a-t-elle pu prévoir qu'elle allait être violée ? fit Flack, suivant la déduction.

_ Exactement, fit Stella

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Alana, et elle s'exclama :

_ Je crois qu'on tient de quoi innocenter Cardignac !

Elle sortit son portable, et composa un numéro.

_ Largo ? Alana, dit-elle dans le récepteur. J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles. Cardignac va pouvoir être libéré sans passer par la case « tribunal ». On a la preuve que la fille a menti.

Elle se tourna vers les autres, et remercia chaudement les deux scientifiques. Puis, elle demanda à Flack :

_ Je retourne voir _Les Nymphes_. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça. Vous m'accompagnez ?

_ Avec joie. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, moi aussi.

* * *

Flack et Alana entrèrent dans le club. Ils repérèrent Beckie, et se dirigèrent vers elle.

_ Hey, Beckie ! fit Alana. Vous vous souvenez de nous ?

_ Ouais, vous êtes flics.

_ On est là pour parler de votre petit mensonge, fit Flack.

_ Quel petit mensonge ?

_ Allez, on sait tout, lui dit Don.

_ La question est : « pourquoi avoir accusé Michel Cardignac de viol, alors qu'il n'a rien fait, et vous le savez très bien ? »

_ J'ai pas menti.

_ Ouh, la vilaine, elle persiste, dit Alana. Vous avez deux solutions : soit vous retirez votre plainte, soit vous continuez à l'accuser, et dans ce cas, ça se règlera au tribunal, et on apportera la preuve que vous avez menti. Ça s'appelle un faux témoignage, et… combien ça coûte, ça, Flack ?

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie de le savoir.

_ Vous avez raison. Y'a rien de pire que la prison.

Elle regarda Beckie, qui paraissait affolée, et lui dit :

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?

_ D'accord… Je vais retirer ma plainte. Ecoutez, je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Une de mes amies a accusé un richard de viol. Il a casqué pour s'en tirer. Je voulais juste de l'argent.

Flack et Alana se regardèrent, chacun pouvant voir dans les yeux de l'autre tout le mépris que lui inspirait Beckie. Alana regarda Beckie droit dans les yeux, et lui dit, cassante :

_ Avec une mentalité telle que la vôtre, vous irez loin !

Puis, elle tourna les talons, et sortit du club. Elle marcha droit devant elle. Flack la rappela :

_ Hey ! La voiture est juste là !

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna, et marcha vers lui. Elle fulminait.

_ Je ne comprendrais jamais la cupidité humaine. Comment peut-on salir ainsi la réputation d'un homme, quitte à l'envoyer en prison, pour de l'argent ?

_ Je sais, c'est aberrant. Allez, venez, je vous offre un verre.

* * *

Flack et Alana étaient attablés devant une bière.

_ J'ai remarqué que vous et votre patron étiez très liés…

_ Je vous arrête tout de suite. Si vous insinuez qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Largo et moi, vous vous trompez. Il est follement amoureux de Joy Arden. Elle fait partie de l'équipe de sécurité. Si on s'entend aussi bien, c'est parce qu'on est une famille ; une grande famille, venant d'horizons divers et variés.

_ Et… vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

_ Mais, dites donc, lieutenant Flack ! Seriez-vous en train de me draguer ?

_ Tout à fait. Sauf si ça vous gêne.

_ Je pense que je vais pouvoir gérer ça. Mais, là, il faut que je rentre.

_ Laissez-moi vous raccompagner jusqu'au Winch Building.

_ Non, ne vous dérangez pas. Je vais prendre un taxi.

Elle finit sa bière, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, Don, la retint.

_ J'aimerais vous inviter à prendre le petit déjeuné.

_ Si vous voulez. Demain, 8 heure, au _Beckett's Café_, ça vous va ?

_ C'est parfait.

* * *

Flack attendait Alana au _Beckett's Café_. Il était 8h30, et Alana n'était toujours pas là. Il commençait à craindre qu'elle ne lui ait posé un lapin, quand il la vit pousser la porte, et entrer. Elle était toute de cuir vêtue, et portait un casque de moto. Elle l'aperçut, et se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

_ Excusez-moi pour le retard, mais Largo partait en Europe tôt ce matin, et j'avais une foule de choses à voir avec lui avant. En plus, pile aujourd'hui, il y avait une circulation monstre. Même en moto, ça n'avançait pas vite.

_ Alors, comment ça se passe au Groupe W ?

_ Depuis que Beckie Lewis a retiré sa plainte, les choses sont redevenues normales – enfin, aussi normales qu'elles puissent être au Groupe W. Cardignac a été libéré hier soir.

_ Vous avez laissé votre patron partir seul en Europe ?

_ Non, Simon est avec lui. Et vous, vous êtes sur une nouvelle enquête ?

_ Non, pour l'instant c'est calme. Pourvu que ça dure.

_ Oui, avec la vie de fou qu'on mène, c'est agréable de rien faire, soupira Alana.

La serveuse apporta leurs petits déjeunés.

_ J'ai commandé pour vous, expliqua Flack.

Ils commencèrent à manger, tout en discutant. Le téléphone de Don sonna.

_ Finie la journée tranquille, ironisa Alana, tandis qu'il décrochait.

_ Flack, dit-il. Quoi ? Très bien, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha.

_ Désolé, je vais devoir vous quitter. On vient de me signaler un meurtre.

_ Allez-y, je vais finir toute seule.

Il sortit de la monnaie de sa poche.

_ Non, c'est pour moi. Ça m'apprendra à être en retard.

* * *

Flack arriva sur les lieux du crime. Il retrouva Stella et Lindsay.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il.

_ Une mort par étouffement, lui répondit Stella. La police a reçu un appel anonyme d'une femme disant qu'elle avait entendu des cris venant d'ici. La victime, c'est Beckie Lewis.

_ L'entraîneuse ?

_ En personne. Il semblerait qu'on ait arrêté le tueur. Il était endormi à côté d'elle quand la police a défoncé la porte.

_ Faut vraiment être taré pour s'endormir à côté d'un cadavre ! Il est où ?

_ Dans la patrouilleuse.

Il regarda dans la direction indiquée, et s'exclama :

_ C'est une blague !

_ J'ai bien peur que non.

* * *

Stella et Lindsay relevèrent tous les indices à proximité du corps, puis celui-ci fut emmené. Stella prit une bouteille de champagne vide, l'emballa, et dit :

_ Ils se sont bien amusés !

_ Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Lindsay, qui passait le lit à la lampe ultraviolet. Cette fille porte plainte contre lui pour viol, et le soir de sa libération, elle l'invite chez elle pour prendre un verre, et visiblement… ils n'ont pas fait que boire.

Stella regarda le drap, et vit des tâches luminescentes apparaître.

_ Ils se sont _vraiment_ bien amusés ! dit-elle.

_ Oui. Vraiment, y'a un truc qui m'échappe. Pourquoi lui a-t-elle demandé de venir ?

_ Vous aurez peut-être votre réponse pendant l'interrogatoire.

Lindsay s'accroupit, et ramassa une fibre rouge sur la moquette, près de la porte. Elle l'emballa pour analyse. Les deux scientifiques passèrent la pièce au peigne fin, mais ne trouvèrent rien de plus. Elles firent un relevé d'empreintes, puis retournèrent au labo.

* * *

Alana rentra au Groupe W après son petit déjeuné en ville. Alicia Del Ferril l'intercepta avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'ascenseur, et lui dit :

_ Vous connaissez la dernière ? Cardignac a été arrêté ce matin, parce qu'il a tué la fille qu'il a violée.

_ Je vous rappelle, Alicia, qu'il a été blanchi de cette histoire.

_ Il n'empêche qu'il l'a zigouillée.

_ Je vais régler ça, Alicia. Autre chose ?

_ Non, je voulais juste vous mettre au courant. Les intérêts de Largo sont en jeu.

_ Comme c'est aimable à vous de vous soucier de Largo !

Une fois Alicia partie, Alana fonça dans son bureau, passablement énervée, et décrocha son téléphone.

_ Flack, entendit-elle dans l'écouteur.

_ C'est quoi, ce bordel ! fulmina-t-elle. Cardignac a été arrêté !

_ Ce matin.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelé, hein !

_ Calmez-vous. Je ne savais pas de quoi il retournait avant que j'arrive sur les lieux.

_ Vous avez un sacré culot de me demander de me calmer ! Vous attendiez quoi pour me mettre au courant ! Que ça soit passé au journal du soir !

_ Désolé, mais je suis en train de travailler sur l'affaire ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir !

Alana respira un grand coup, pour se calmer, bien consciente de s'en prendre à la mauvaise personne. Celui qui méritait son courroux, c'était Cardignac, qui n'avait pas suivi les consignes de Largo : rester loin de cette fille.

_ J'arrive. Je veux tout savoir.

A peine avait-elle raccroché, que son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha :

_ Qui que vous soyez, dépêchez-vous, je suis pressée, dit-elle en guise de préambule.

_ Alana, c'est Largo. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Euh… rien.

_ Tout va bien au Groupe, t'es sûre ?

_ Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai la situation bien en main. Je te rappelle. Un rendez-vous urgent.

Elle raccrocha sans avoir dit à son patron qu'un de ses employés était accusé de meurtre.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre le troisième chapitre en ligne, mais j'étais en plein dans les exams, alors, je pouvais pas tout faire..._

**Chapitre 3**

Alana débarqua au commissariat et monta directement dans le bureau de Flack. Elle posa son casque sur le bureau, et se planta devant Flack, les mains sur les hanches. Don ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses formes mises en valeur par sa combinaison de cuir. Il redescendit vite sur terre, quand Alana lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ On ne sait pas encore. Mr Cardignac dit qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Mais, tous les indices nous ramènent à lui, et en plus on l'a retrouvé endormi à ses côtés.

_ Qui vous a prévenus ?

_ Un appel anonyme. Quelqu'un aurait entendu une femme hurler. Votre patron est au courant ?

_ Je lui ai rien dit.

Flack haussa un sourcil. Alana s'en aperçut.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai rien dit, répondit-il en levant les mains.

_ Mouais... admettons.

Elle sortit son portable, et dit quand elle obtint la communication :

_ Maître Andersen ? Alana Queen à l'appareil. Je crois que Cardignac va encore avoir besoin de vos services... très bien, je vous attends.

Elle raccrocha.

_ Elle arrive.

_ Merci, j'avais compris.

* * *

Alana et Maître Andersen se trouvaient dans une salle avec Cardignac. Celui-ci avait visiblement été mécontent de voir que la jeune avocate allait le défendre à nouveau. Largo avait beau lui avoir dit qu'elle était très compétente, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir méprisé d'avoir encore un avocat commis d'office.

_ Où est Largo ? demanda-t-il.

_ Toujours en Europe.

Michel dévisagea Alana, et s'exclama :

_ Il ne compte pas rentrer ?

_ Je ne lui ai rien dit.

Cardignac se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

_ Non, mais, je rêve ! Comment je vais faire, pour sortir de là, moi !

_ Largo ne peut rien de plus pour vous. Vous êtes maintenant entre les mains de la justice. Kerensky se chargera de faire toutes les recherches nécessaires.

_ Kerensky me déteste !

_ On se demande bien pourquoi...

_ Alana, j'exige que vous appeliez Largo. Dites-lui de rentrer au plus vite.

_ J'ai un scoop pour vous, Michel : je ne suis pas à vos ordres. De plus, il est hors de question que je dérange Largo, alors qu'on peut se débrouiller sans lui.

_ Vous voulez surtout prouver que VOUS pouvez vous débrouiller toute seule ! C'est ma tête qui est en jeu ! Vous êtes simplement jalouse que Largo ait choisi Simon au lieu de vous, pour diriger l'Intel Unit.

Alana se leva à son tour, et toisa Michel. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_ Sachez que je n'ai rien à prouver. Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse que Simon soit devenu le chef de la sécurité.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, s'apprêtait à la franchir, quand elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle ajouta :

_ Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est VOTRE tête qui est en jeu. Quand vous serez décidé à coopérer, appelez-moi, et je trouverai un créneau pour vous, entre deux rendez-vous.

Elle sortit, et regagna le Groupe W, non sans avoir dit à Flack de la prévenir s'il avait une quelconque information. À peine était-elle arrivée dans son bureau, que son téléphone sonna. Elle brancha le haut-parleur, et répondit, d'une voix distraite, tandis qu'elle retirait son blouson de cuir :

_ Queen.

La voix énervée de Largo la fit se concentrer en ¼ de seconde :

_ Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ! Cardignac a été arrêté pour meurtre ! Comment se fait-il que je l'apprenne de Cardignac ! Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu m'appeler !

Alana grimaça. Elle allait tuer Cardignac. Qu'on la laisse seule avec lui pendant seulement une seconde, et elle lui ferait sa fête !

_ Je voulais pas te déranger avec ça. Kerensky et moi prenons tout en main. De toutes façons, tu peux rien faire de plus. Cardignac a été retrouvé à côté d'elle. En plus, il a un mobile : elle l'a accusé de viol pour lui soutirer de l'argent. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Maître Andersen s'occupe de sa défense.

Elle entendit Largo soupirer.

_ D'accord, dit-il. Tu as carte blanche, mais si quelque chose tourne mal, je veux que tu me préviennes tout de suite, compris ?

_ A tes ordres, chef. Alors, et ce contrat, ça avance ?

_ Pas vraiment. Les Italiens sont coriaces.

_ Bon courage, dit Alana avant de raccrocher.

Elle décida d'appeler le labo du CSI, pour savoir si l'analyse des preuves avançait.

_ Mac Taylor, entendit-elle.

_ Lieutenant Taylor, Alana Queen. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez sur l'affaire du Beckie Lewis ?

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil. Alana insista :

_ S'il vous plaît, c'est important. Je ne porte pas Cardignac dans mon cœur, mais il risque sa vie. Mon travail, c'est de veiller aux intérêts du Groupe, et ça me coûte de le dire, mais Cardignac est un membre important du Groupe. Si un des membres du Groupe W était coupable de meurtre, les conséquences pour l'avenir du Groupe seraient désastreuses.

Nouveau silence.

_ Je vous en prie, Mac...

Mac soupira, puis finit par dire :

_ D'accord, venez au labo.

_ Merci. J'arrive tout de suite.

* * *

Alana entra dans le labo. Elle retrouva Mac, en train de comparer le sperme retrouvé sur le drap de Beckie, avec le profil ADN de Cardignac.

_ On a une correspondance, lui dit-il.

_ Je m'en serais doutée.

Stella entra dans le labo, une feuille à la main.

_ Mac, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Oh, bonjour Alana.

_ Bonjour, Stella.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est étrange?

_ Beckie avait des traces de rohypnol dans le sang.

_ La drogue du viol ? demanda Alana.

_ Tout à fait. Ça enlève toute combativité à la victime.

_ Alors, expliquez-moi comment quelqu'un a pu entendre Beckie crier, si elle était dans le cirage ?

_ Il y a plus surprenant, fit Stella. Le sang de Mr Cardignac contenait aussi des traces de rohypnol.

_ Ça, c'est bizarre, en effet ! s'exclama Alana. Ça voudrait dire que Cardignac s'est fait piégé deux fois en peu de temps, et dans des circonstances similaires ! Heureusement qu'il plus de chance en affaires ! Et dire que l'usage veut que la foudre ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit !

A ce moment là, Flack entra dans le labo. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Alana.

_ Alors, dit-il, ça avance ? Une pression extérieure, dont je ne citerai pas le nom, m'oblige à mettre les bouchées doubles sur cette affaire.

Il remarqua enfin que Stella lui faisait signe de se taire.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Alana toussota. Il se tourna dans sa direction, et rougit de confusion en la voyant.

_ La « pression extérieure dont vous ne citerez pas le nom, mais qui vous oblige à mettre les bouchées doubles sur cette affaire » se trouve justement dans le labo. Comme je n'avais rien à faire, je me suis dit que j'allais venir ici, histoire de voir si on prenait bien soin de la tête d'un des membres de la compagnie pour laquelle je travaille.

Elle regarda Mac et Stella, et leur dit :

_ Merci, vous m'avez bien aidée.

Puis, au moment de sortir, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Flack, le regarda d'un air faussement compatissant, mais dans lequel on voyait qu'elle était en colère, et ajouta :

_ Pardon de vous obliger à faire votre boulot.

Puis, elle franchit le seuil de la porte du labo. Flack la suivit, en la rappelant.

_ Alana ! Alana, attendez-moi !

Sans se retourner, Alana lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Mais, il continua. Il finit par l'attraper par le bras, et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Elle se retourna d'un air furibond, et le fusilla du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

_ Tout à l'heure, dans le labo, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! J'ai très bien compris ce que vous voulez ! Vous faites semblant de vous intéresser à moi, vous faites semblant de vouloir m'aider, tout ça pour me mettre dans votre lit ! Toutes vos petites attentions, vos invitations pour prendre un petit déjeuner, vos : « si vous voulez, je peux vous faire participer à l'enquête », tout ça parce que vous aviez envie de me sauter !

Leur altercation avait attiré des employés du labo, dont Danny et Lindsay, dans le couloir. Flack essaya de la calmer, car il n'avait vraiment pas envie que leur dispute alimente les commérages du labo, mais elle se dégagea, et dit :

_ Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez-moi !

Elle partit. Danny se dirigea vers Flack, et lui dit :

_ Alors, y'a de l'eau dans le gaz, entre toi et Alana ?

_ Ouais. Elle m'a entendu l'appeler « pression extérieure », et ça ne lui a pas plu.

_ Tu m'étonnes…

* * *

Sur le parking, Alana s'apprêtait à reprendre sa moto, quand son portable sonna. C'était un hôpital de Paris, qui l'appelait pour lui dire que Joy avait été blessée par balle, mais qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle prévint Largo, puis rentra au Groupe, complètement démoralisée par les événements de ces derniers jours. Après avoir appelé l'avocate de Cardignac, et lui avoir communiqué l'information que Mac et Stella lui avaient donnée, elle coupa le téléphone, ainsi que son portable, mit l'album de James Blunt, et sortit une bouteille de Whisky. Elle négligea de prendre un verre, et but à même la bouteille. Et dire qu'elle avait cru que Flack voulait sincèrement l'aider ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Il lui avait fait le coup classique du preux chevalier venant au secours de la damoiselle en détresse. Elle n'avait certes rien d'une damoiselle en détresse, mais elle avait accepté le coup de main.

* * *

Flack tournait en rond dans son appartement. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il s'était disputé avec Alana, et cela faisait trois heures qu'il essayait de la joindre, mais son portable était coupé. Il avait bien dû l'appeler une vingtaine de fois, mais n'avait laissé aucun message. Il décida d'aller la voir directement pour s'excuser. Si elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, il insisterait… et se ferait sûrement jeter dehors par le reste du personnel de sécurité. Simon avait raison sur ce point : le Groupe W était une véritable forteresse. Y entrer sans y être invité relevait de l'exploit. Tant pis, il tenterait sa chance. Après tout, qui ne risque rien n'a rien. Il saisit son blouson, ses clés, et partit d'un pas déterminé… qui l'était déjà beaucoup moins dans le couloir menant à l'appartement d'Alana. Il s'arrêta devant la porte close, respira un grand coup, et frappa. La réponse qui lui parvint lui apprit qu'elle avait bu :

_ Qui que vous soyez, allez au Diable !

Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser décourager de cette façon. Il insista.

* * *

Alana en était déjà aux ¾ de sa bouteille de Whisky, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Espérant décourager son visiteur, elle cria :

_ Qui que vous soyez, allez au Diable !

Mais, l'empêcheur de boire tranquillement ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il frappa à nouveau. Tout en maugréant des choses pas belles à entendre, elle posa la bouteille sur la table basse, se leva avec peine, et se dirigea en titubant vers la porte. Elle regarda dans le judas, mais celui qui voulait la voir ne voulait pas être vu. Sur le qui-vive, malgré le brouillard dans lequel l'alcool l'avait enveloppée, elle retourna vers la table basse pour prendre son arme, se redirigea vers la porte, se mit hors d'une éventuelle ligne de tir, ouvrit la porte à la volée, et pointa son arme sur… Flack, qui avait l'air très surpris. Elle baissa son arme en soupirant, et dit :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il avisa la bouteille aux ¾ vide, et dit :

_ Vous ne devriez pas boire autant.

_ Ça va, arrêtez de faire semblant de vous inquiéter pour ma santé.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

_ Vous claquer la porte au nez, finir ma bouteille, et continuer d'écouter James Blunt, sans qu'un Boy Scout pétri de bonnes intentions vienne me déranger. Sur ce, bonsoir.

Elle referma la porte, mais Flack la repoussa. Etant ivre, Alana n'offrit pas une grande résistance. Elle pointa son arme sur lui, et dit :

_ Je vous jure que si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite de chez moi, je vous fais un troisième œil.

_ Vous êtes ivre, Alana… soupira-t-il.

Il lui prit son arme, puis se dirigea vers la table basse, saisit la bouteille, partit dans la salle de bain, et la vida dans le lavabo. Elle l'avait suivit, et lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il faisait, elle voulut lui donner un coup de poing, en lui disant, d'une voix pâteuse et pas convaincue :

_ Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça !

Il esquiva le coup, et la ceintura sans problème. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais n'y parvint pas. Il la souleva de terre, et la fit sortir de l'appartement.

_ Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Prendre l'air, et avaler une cafetière.

_ J'ai pas envie. Reposez-moi.

_ Pas question.

Il prit l'ascenseur, Alana toujours dans ses bras, puis récupéra sa voiture, et roula toutes fenêtres ouvertes, jusqu'à un café qu'il connaissait bien. Arrivés là, il l'aida à descendre, et tous deux entrèrent dans le café. Il la soutint jusqu'à une table dans le fonds de la salle. Elle lui dit :

_ Vous savez que vous sentez bon ?

Elle lui mit une main aux fesses.

_ Alana… arrêtez.

_ Pourquoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'en avez pas envie, je sais que c'est pas vrai.

_ Pas comme ça. Vous êtes complètement bourrée. Je vous préfère sobre.

Il commanda deux cafés. Lorsque la serveuse les leur apporta, il lui dit de laisser la cafetière à leur table.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Flack ramena Alana au Groupe W. Elle n'avait toujours pas dessoûlé, mais il ne pouvait pas passer sa nuit à lui faire boire du café. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement d'Alana. En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle se prit les pieds dans la table basse, et s'écroula de tout son long. Flack l'aida à se relever, et la conduisit dans sa chambre, où elle s'écroula sur le lit, et s'endormit dans la seconde qui suivit. Il se chargea de l'allonger correctement, et de la mettre sous les couvertures. Puis, réalisant qu'il était trop fatigué pour reprendre la voiture et rentrer chez lui, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, et s'endormit assez rapidement. Dans la nuit, il se réveilla, et ayant trop chaud, se mit torse nu. Alana se tourna vers lui, dans son sommeil, et se colla à lui. Gêné, il sentit qu'elle posait sa tête sur son torse, et l'entourait de son bras, tout en jetant une jambe en travers des siennes. Il sentit qu'elle était crispée, et secouée de spasmes, et comprit bientôt qu'elle pleurait. Il lui caressa le bras, pour la calmer, et elle finit par s'apaiser. Il se rendormit rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Alana ouvrit les yeux, et le peu de lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux lui fit mal aux yeux. Elle grogna. Elle était complètement groggy, et avait mal au crâne. Puis, elle réalisa qu'elle avait la tête sur le torse nu de Flack, et se redressa précipitamment. Dans ce mouvement, elle réveilla Flack. Il se redressa aussi, et se frotta les yeux. Puis, il vit qu'Alana le fixait, les yeux exorbités.

_ On a… On a pas… couché ensemble ? Je me rappelle pas ! S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi qu'on a rien fait !

_ Rassurez-vous, on a rien fait.

_ Alors, comment ça se fait que vous soyez dans mon lit, et… nu ?

_ Je ne suis pas nu, j'ai encore mon pantalon.

Elle tira violemment les couvertures, pour vérifier.

_ Rassurée ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes dans mon lit ?

_ J'étais trop fatigué pour rentrer, après vous avoir ramenée.

_ Oh…

Elle se leva, et alla dans la salle de bain, chercher un tube d'aspirine. Flack la suivit, et lui dit, en voyant le tube :

_ Mal au crâne ?

Elle acquiesça, tout en regardant le cachet fondre dans l'eau.

_ C'est ce qui arrive quand on abuse de la bouteille, glissa Flack.

Elle grogna, ce qui fit rire Flack. Puis, elle le regarda, et lui dit :

_ Merci d'avoir fait ce que vous avez fait pour moi, hier.

_ De rien, c'est tout naturel, après la façon dont je vous ai traitée. Mais, dites-moi… c'est seulement ça, qui vous a fait vous jeter sur la bouteille ?

_ Si vous voulez savoir si j'ai un problème avec l'alcool, la réponse est non. D'habitude, je ne bois pas, ou très peu. Et, non, ce n'est pas à cause de vous que j'ai décidé de noyer mon chagrin dans une bouteille de Whisky. En sortant du labo, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone. C'était un hôpital de Paris, qui me prévenait que Joy a été blessée par balle. Joy Arden, vous savez, je vous ai parlé d'elle, l'autre jour ? (il acquiesça) Bref. Toujours est-il qu'après ce coup de fil, je me suis demandé à quoi je servais. Cardignac est en prison pour meurtre, Joy est à l'hôpital, et mon patron est sans cesse la cible de tueurs de la Commission.

_ Sans ça, votre boulot serait routinier.

_ Je sais, mais si j'étais vraiment compétente, on aurait pas à se méfier de la Commission Adriatique.

_ Si vous n'étiez pas compétente, vous ne seriez pas le garde du corps de Mr Winch.

Elle soupira, et hocha la tête.

_ La prochaine fois que vous avez un coup de blues, appelez-moi, et oubliez la bouteille. (elle rit) Et contrairement à ce que vous m'avez jeté à la figure au labo, je ne fais pas semblant de m'intéresser à vous, et de vouloir vous aider. J'ai toujours été sincère, avec vous.

_ Je sais, mais j'étais énervée, et les mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Le stress des derniers jours, qui est ressorti de façon…

_ Spectaculaire ? proposa Flack. Tous les gens présents dans le labo en ont profité.

Alana sourit, et dit :

_ Juste une chose : hier soir, je n'ai rien fais de… déplacé, quand j'avais bu ?

Flack eut un léger sourire, en pensant aux avances qu'elle lui avait faites dans le café, mais répondit :

_ Non, rien du tout.

Alana fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est quoi, ce sourire ?

Flack regarda soudain sa montre, et dit :

_ Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il faut que j'aille bosser.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, récupéra sa chemise, la passa, et sortit de l'appartement, suivi par Alana.

_ Don ! Don ! Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça ! Don !

Flack entra dans l'ascenseur, et Alana y arriva, au moment où les portes se fermaient. Elle lui lança :

_ Je vous jure que je vous aurai à l'usure !

Puis, elle se retourna, et vit qu'Alicia Del Ferril était dans le couloir, alors qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire. Elle était toujours au bon endroit pour recueillir les ragots !

_ Bonjour, Alicia, fit Alana avant de se dépêcher de rentrer dans son appartement, et d'en fermer la porte.

Elle savait qu'Alicia allait monter toute une histoire du peu qu'elle avait vu, et dont les seules paroles qu'elle avait entendues étaient sorties de leur contexte. Elle allait croire que la jeune garde du corps était tellement désespérée d'un point de vue sentimental, qu'elle était prête à s'abaisser à harceler un homme pour qu'il couche avec elle. Pathétique !

* * *

Flack arriva au labo, et y retrouva Danny. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, en voyant qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, et qu'en plus ils étaient froissés.

_ T'as eu une panne de machine, et ton fer à repasser à rendu l'âme ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Quoi ? (il regarda ses vêtements) Oh, ça ! Je suis… sorti hier.

_ Hein-hein ! Elle s'appelle comment ?

_ Alana.

_ Alana ? Comme… Alana Queen ? (Flack parut gêné) C'EST Alana Queen ?

_ C'est pas ce que tu crois…

_ Ouais, c'est ça ! T'as découché, et tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

_ Je te jure ! Je suis allé la voir pour m'excuser, et quand je suis arrivé, elle avait plongé le nez dans la bouteille, et elle était complètement bourrée. Je l'ai entraînée de force dans un café, et quand on est rentrés, elle s'est endormie comme une masse, et moi j'étais trop crevé pour rentrer, alors je suis resté, et j'ai dormi chez elle.

_ Et pendant tout ce temps, il ne s'est rien passé ? Même pas une main aux fesses ?

Flack rougit. Danny s'en aperçut, et s'exclama :

_ Je le savais !

_ Elle m'a fait des avances au café. Mais, ça ne compte pas : elle était ivre.

Danny lui fit un sourire narquois, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Flack lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule, et lui dit :

_ Arrêtes, je te jure que c'est vrai !

* * *

Alana était affalée sur son canapé, essayant de combattre son mal de crâne, lorsque Kerensky entra. Quand il vit la tête qu'elle avait, il dit :

_ Soirée trop arrosée ?

_ C'est peu de le dire.

Elle lui raconta le peu qu'elle savait de sa soirée, et Kerensky éclata de rire.

_ C'est pas drôle ! Je te signale que j'ai fais un truc déplacé, hier, je ne m'en souviens pas, et Flack a refusé de me dire ce que c'était. En tout cas, ça a pas eu l'air de le gêner, vu le sourire qu'il avait en y pensant.

Kerensky rit de plus belle. Alana lui lança un coussin du canapé en pleine figure. Lorsque le Russe fut calmé, il lui dit :

_ Je reviens. Je vais te chercher un remède contre la gueule de bois. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Il partit, et revint ¼ d'heure plus tard, avec un récipient contenant un liquide pâteux et verdâtre. Alana le regarda avec méfiance et dégoût.

_ J'espère que tu ne songes pas un seul instant que je vais boire ce… truc ?

_ Si. Et, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le boire. Dans une petite heure, tu seras fraîche comme une rose, et la gueule de bois ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. (il lui remua le récipient sous le nez) Tu as le choix : avoir mal au crâne toute la journée, ou pouvoir faire ce que tu veux, sans avoir l'impression que tout tourne autour de toi. Et, par « ce que tu veux », j'entends « aller voir ton cher flic ». (Il vit qu'Alana était prête à lui lancer un autre coussin) Pour travailler, bien sûr ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Alana se leva, prit le récipient, et but le breuvage d'un trait, en se bouchant le nez.

_ Au fait, dit Georgi. Tu seras sûrement ravie d'apprendre que Cardignac sort de prison aujourd'hui. La présence de rohypnol dans son sang a créé un doute suffisant pour le remettre en liberté.

_ Super, comme ça, on l'a à nouveau dans les pattes ! Ils auraient pas pu le garder encore un petit peu, histoire de lui apprendre la modestie ?

Le Russe rit, puis quitta son appartement, pour retrouver la « douceur » de son bunker. Une fois Kerensky parti, elle se rassit sur le canapé, ferma les yeux, et attendit, sans trop y croire, que le remède de Kerensky fasse effet. Elle finit par s'endormir, et en se réveillant, deux heures plus tard, elle constata qu'elle n'avait plus mal au crâne. Elle se leva, et décida de suivre le conseil de Kerensky. Elle prit une douche rapide, et se rendit au commissariat. Elle monta directement au bureau de Flack, s'assit en face du jeune policier, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et attendit. Flack la regarda, puis finit par demander :

_ Je peux vous aider ?

_ Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que vous m'ayez dit ce que j'ai fait cette nuit.

_ Je vous l'ai dit : rien du tout.

_ J'ai un scoop pour vous : je ne vous crois pas. Alors ? J'attends.

Flack ne répondit pas. Alana insista :

_ Je vous signale qu'Alicia Del Ferril a entendu la phrase que je vous ai dite quand vous avez pris l'ascenseur. Cette femme est la pire commère qu'on puisse avoir au Groupe W, et en plus, elle a le chic pour déformer les propos. Imaginez un peu la réputation qu'elle va me faire au sein du Groupe. En plus, admettez que ça peut porter à confusion. En pleine campagne du Groupe W sur le harcèlement sexuel dans les entreprises, on vous voit sortir de mon appartement, la chemise ouverte, et moi vous poursuivant en criant que je vous aurai à l'usure.

_Flack va-t-il lui avouer qu'elle lui a mis une main aux fesses, et qu'elle lui a fait des avances ? __La suite au prochain épisode…_

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Ce chapitre est surtout axé sur Alana, car il va lui arriver quelque chose de pas forcément drôle. Au départ, je voulais qu'elle se fasse tabasser, puis j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai dû le re-updater, car je viens de me rendre compte qu'il en manquait une bonne partie. Je vous laisse découvrir…_

**Chapitre 4**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur New York. Alana et Flack étaient toujours au commissariat, et Flack refusait toujours de dire à Alana qu'elle l'avait dragué, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. La jeune femme cherchait un moyen de lui faire « cracher le morceau », quand son téléphone portable sonna.

_ Queen, j'écoute.

_ Lieutenant Queen ?

Alana ne réagit pas tout de suite, étonnée qu'on l'appelle « lieutenant ». Puis, elle se souvint que c'était comme ça que la présentait Flack à ceux qu'ils interrogeaient.

_ Allô ? Lieutenant ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

_ Oui, oui. Qui est à l'appareil ? Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

_ C'est Mike Connelly. Le lieutenant Flack a écrit votre numéro au dos de sa carte. J'ai des informations qui pourraient vous aider à résoudre le meurtre de Beckie.

_ Très bien, je vous écoute.

_ Pas au téléphone. Retrouvez-moi devant Grand Central. Vous pouvez y être dans combien de temps ?

_ 30 minutes, ça vous va ?

_ C'est parfait, je vous attends là-bas. Venez avec votre partenaire.

Alana raccrocha. Elle regarda Flack, toujours assis à son bureau. Il n'avait même pas levé la tête quand le téléphone avait sonné. Il semblait rêver à son lit. A cette heure-là, il n'y avait qu'eux deux ; le commissariat était silencieux. Elle lui dit :

_ En route, partenaire. Mike Connelly vient d'appeler.

_ Le petit-ami ?

_ Lui-même ! Il a des informations. Il veut qu'on le retrouve à Grand Central dans ½ heure.

Flack bondit sur ses pieds, saisit son blouson, et la suivit dehors, brusquement bien mieux réveillé.

* * *

Flack gara la voiture devant la gare. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Connelly les attendait, et faisait les cent pas. Don et Alana descendirent de voiture, et se dirigèrent vers lui.

_ Alors ? demanda Alana. Qu'y avait-il de si important que vous ne pouviez pas nous dire par téléphone ?

Mais, Mike n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une silhouette se découpa d'une ruelle, et se dirigea vers eux. Arrivée au milieu de la route, la silhouette leva une arme, et en vida le chargeur sur Connelly. Don et Alana s'abritèrent derrière la voiture. Ils voulurent riposter, mais la silhouette avait tourné les talons, et s'enfuyait en courant. Alana partit en trombe, en criant :

_ Appelez une ambulance, et voyez ce que Mike a à nous dire ! Je m'occupe du tireur !

Elle partit à la poursuite de la silhouette. Elle la suivit dans les tunnels du métro, mais au moment où elle pensait l'attraper, la silhouette franchit une grille, qu'elle referma à clé derrière elle. Alana s'acharna dessus, mais sans succès. Le tireur était juste derrière, et la regardait sans bouger. C'était tellement rageant, pour Alana, de l'avoir à portée de main sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle le vit lever une arme vers elle, et sortit la sienne, mais au moment où elle appuyait sur la gâchette, elle ressentit comme une piqûre sur le côté de son cou. Son tir fut dévié, et la balle traversa l'épaule du tireur, puis celui-ci monta une volée de marches, et sortit du tunnel. La balle alla s'encastrer dans le mur. Consciente que le temps qu'elle revienne en arrière, sorte du métro, et refasse la chemin par la surface, le tireur se serait enfui, Alana donna un coup rageur sur la grille. Elle tâta son cou, et en retira une fléchette ornée de plumes rouges. Elle la garda, pour demander une analyse et savoir ce qui lui avait été injecté, et rejoignit Flack. Quand elle arriva, l'ambulance était déjà là, ainsi qu'une équipe du CSI, à savoir Mac et Danny. Elle sut alors que Mike était mort, et qu'ils étaient là pour recueillir les indices. Espérant que Connelly ait parlé, elle salua Danny et Mac, et demanda à Flack :

_ Alors, il a dit quelque chose ?

_ Il a pas eu le temps de dire grand-chose. Juste « elles l'ont tuée ».

_ C'est tout ? Pas de nom ?

Flack haussa les épaules. Mac s'approcha d'Alana et lui demanda :

_ Vous pourriez me décrire le tireur ?

_ Pas vraiment. Il était cagoulé. Il doit mesurer environ 1,75m. Il court vite.

_ Un homme ? Une femme ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il portait des vêtements amples. A sa démarche, je dirais que c'est une femme, mais ça peut aussi être un homme qui a une démarche féminine.

_ C'est possible, en effet.

_ Par contre, je l'ai blessé. Ça peut peut-être vous aider.

Danny et Mac la regardèrent avec intérêt.

_ Vous pourriez m'y conduire ? fit Danny.

_ Tout de suite.

Elle sortit la fléchette de sa poche, et la tendit à Mac, en disant :

_ Vous pourriez analyser ça, s'il vous plaît ? Il m'a injecté quelque chose, et à mon avis, c'est pas des vitamines. J'aimerais savoir ce que c'est.

_ Bien sûr.

Mac prit la fléchette, et la mit dans une pochette en plastique, puis la rangea dans sa mallette. Puis, Alana et Danny passèrent par la surface pour aller de l'autre côté de la grille bloquée. Danny trouva quelques gouttes de sang, puis réussit à retirer la balle fichée dans le mur. Des traces de sang étaient encore visibles dessus. Il emballa précieusement ses preuves, puis au moment où il se relevait, il vit une fibre noire accrochée à la grille. Il la récupéra, puis tous deux repartirent sur la scène de crime. Une fois que celle-ci fut prise en photo sous tous les angles, et que tous les indices furent relevés, toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux repartirent, à l'exception d'Alana et Flack. La jeune femme était appuyée contre la voiture, et regardait l'endroit où se trouvait le corps de Mike Connelly quelques minutes auparavant.

_ Il en savait beaucoup, dit Flack.

_ En tout cas, assez pour se faire assassiner. Il était devenu trop dangereux. Vous savez ce que je crois ?

_ Non, quoi ?

_ Beckie aussi en savait trop. Elle a dû menacer de tout déballer aux flics, et on l'a tuée.

_ Et Cardignac, dans tout ça ? Quel rapport avec le Groupe W ?

_ Aucun. Cardignac s'est juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. En plus, c'était le coupable idéal : Beckie l'avait accusé de viol, et le lendemain de la libération de Cardignac, on la retrouve morte, Michel à ses côtés. Dommage collatéral.

Elle étouffa un bâillement. Flack s'étira, et dit :

_ On est tous les deux crevés. Je vous ramène. On va dormir un peu, et demain, tout sera plus clair.

_ Pas tout de suite.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière. Je ne monterai pas dans cette voiture tant que je n'aurai pas la réponse.

_ Vous savez que je pourrai très bien vous laisser ici, et rentrer chez moi ?

_ Oui, mais vous ne le ferez pas. Alors ?

Flack soupira, puis dit :

_ D'accord. Vous m'avez mis une main aux fesses, et fait des avances dans le café.

Alana le regarda, bouche bée, puis quand elle put parler, dit :

_ C'est pas vrai ? ! J'ai pas fait ça ? !

_ Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Vous montez, maintenant ?

* * *

Flack déposa Alana devant l'immeuble du Groupe W. Elle le regarda, et dit :

_ Appelez-moi, si vous avez du nouveau.

_ Promis.

Elle ouvrit la portière, et s'apprêtait à descendre, mais se retourna sur une impulsion subite, se pencha vers Don, et l'embrassa. Puis, ils se regardèrent un moment, tous les deux étonnés : Don, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, et Alana, qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de l'embrasser.

_ Je… j'ai dérapé, mentit-elle.

Don lui fit un sourire ironique, lui montrant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

_ A plus tard, dit-elle, précipitamment.

Elle sortit vite de la voiture, et monta les marches en courant. Un vigile la vit, et la fit pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

_ Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Queen, lui dit-il.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Oh ! Bonsoir, répondit-elle.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin, et elle s'y engouffra.

* * *

Alana se réveilla en sueur. Elle regarda la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit noire. Elle grelottait, mais elle se sentait brûlante à l'intérieur.

_ Génial, grommela-t-elle. J'ai de la fièvre. Manquait plus que ça.

Elle finit par se rendormir, et fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un bruit qu'elle mit du temps à identifier comme étant la sonnerie de son portable. Elle tâtonna sur sa table de nuit pour le trouver, et décrocha.

_ Queen, dit-elle, d'une voix endormie.

_ Alana, c'est Mac. Il faut que vous veniez au labo. C'est urgent.

_ Très bien. Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha, et sortit du lit en grognant. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux. A tous les coups, on lui avait inoculé le virus de la grippe, pour la clouer au lit pendant quelques jours. Quand elle se vit dans la glace, elle eut l'impression de voir un zombie. Elle soupira, démoralisée, et dit :

_ Je déteste être malade.

Elle fit une toilette rapide, s'habilla rapidement, et partit pour le laboratoire des CSI. Quand elle y arriva, elle tomba sur Flack, en lui rentrant littéralement dedans.

_ Ouch ! fit-elle.

_ Vous allez bien ? Vous avez une mine affreuse.

_ Merci du compliment. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Mac m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé ce que vous aviez. Je suis venu voir.

_ Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Ils trouvèrent Mac, qui était avec Danny. Tous deux faisaient des têtes d'enterrement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda Alana.

_ On vous a inoculé le venin de l'Androctonus Mauritanicus, lui répondit Mac.

_ Pitié, pas de termes scientifiques ! gémit Alana. Je suis pas assez en forme pour faire semblant de comprendre ce que vous me dites.

_ C'est le venin d'une des espèces les plus dangereuses de scorpions vivant au Maroc, l'informa Danny.

_ Il existe un antidote, non ?

_ On vous a dit que la mauvaise nouvelle, fit Danny. La très mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il semblerait que celui qui vous a injecté le venin l'a modifié. Les effets sont ralentis, pour prolonger l'agonie, et il n'existe aucun antidote pour ce qu'il vous a injecté.

_ A part la fièvre, quels sont les symptômes ?

_ Frissons, sueur, nausée, vomissements, hypertension artérielle, et pour finir, défaillance des fonctions vitales, fit Mac.

Ils la virent se plier en deux, en se tenant l'estomac, le visage déformé par la douleur.

_ Est-ce que les crampes d'estomac font partie des symptômes ? demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées par la douleur.

_ Comme le venin a été modifié, c'est tout à fait possible, répondit Danny.

_ Mac, fit Don, vous pouvez élaborer un antidote ?

_ Personne ici n'a les compétences requises pour ça. J'ai un très bon ami au NIH. Je vais l'appeler et voir s'il peut nous aider. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas de combien de temps on dispose.

Pendant que Mac appelait son ami, Alana décrocha son téléphone, qui sonnait :

_ Queen.

Une voix déformée lui répondit :

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon petit cadeau d'hier soir ?

_ J'ai dormi comme un bébé. C'était quoi, un calmant ? En tout cas, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien.

Mais, sa voix crispée ne trompa pas son interlocuteur :

_ Les crampes d'estomac ont déjà commencé ?

_ Je me sens très bien, merci.

Une nouvelle crampe d'estomac la plia en deux. Elle se retint de gémir.

_ Vous devez déjà avoir de la fièvre, poursuivit son interlocuteur. Ça va empirer au cours des trois prochains jours. A la fin de ces trois jours, vous serez morte. Profitez bien du temps qu'il vous reste, et laissez-moi tranquille. Je vous donnerai peut-être l'antidote.

La communication fut coupée.

_ Trois jours. Vous avez trois jours, fit Alana, en s'écroulant par terre, terrassée par la douleur.

Mac donna à son interlocuteur du NIH le temps qui leur restait, écouta la réponse, puis raccrocha.

_ Mon ami arrive de Washington par le premier avion, dit-il. Flack, ramenez la chez elle, et assurez-vous qu'elle ne fasse aucun effort physique.

Flack acquiesça, puis aida Alana à se relever. Il l'entraînait vers la sortie, quand elle se retourna, et demanda :

_ Vous avez analysé le sang ?

_ Oui, fit Danny. Notre tireur est une femme.

_ Je le savais, murmura Alana. On sait qui c'est ?

_ Non, elle n'est pas fichée.

Alana soupira, déçue, et se détourna pour partir. Mac la rappela.

_ Alana. (elle le regarda) Je trouverai l'antidote. Je vous le promets.

Alana lui fit un pauvre sourire.

_ C'est gentil à vous, Mac. Mais, soyons lucides : trois jours, c'est beaucoup trop court. Vous n'y arriverez pas.

Puis, elle partit avec Flack. Mac se retourna, et vit Danny, qui avait un grand sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Vous avez envoyé Flack veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse aucun effort physique.

_ Et alors ?

_ Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? demanda Stella en entrant.

_ Remarqué quoi ?

_ Mac… vous êtes désespérant, fit-elle. Il craque pour elle, enfin ! C'est évident ! Au fait, pourquoi ne doit-elle faire aucun effort physique ?

_ Cette nuit, le petit-ami de Beckie Lewis a donné rendez-vous à Alana et Flack devant la gare de Grand Central, dit Danny. Il avait des infos sur le meurtre de Beckie. Seulement, avant qu'il ne parle, quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus. Flack est resté avec lui, et Alana a poursuivit le tireur jusque dans le métro, et c'est là qu'il lui a injecté le venin de l'Androctonus Mauritanicus, mais en version modifiée.

_ C'est mauvais, ça ? fit Stella, les sourcils froncés.

_ Oui, parce qu'il n'existe aucun antidote pour ce type de venin, fit Mac.

_ A cause de la modification, compléta Danny.

Tandis que Mac commençait à préparer le matériel dont son ami du NIH aurait besoin, Danny et Stella continuèrent de parler de Flack et d'Alana.

_ Alana l'a embrassé hier, quand il l'a ramenée au Groupe W, fit Danny.

_ Non ? !

_ Si, je vous assure. C'est Flack lui-même qui me l'a dit. Il m'a aussi dit qu'un soir où il était allé la voir alors qu'elle était bourrée, elle lui a mis une main aux fesses, et lui a fait des avances.

_ C'est pas vrai ! ?

Mac leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers eux.

_ Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? leur demanda-t-il.

Comprenant le message, ils se mirent aussitôt au travail.

* * *

Flack et Alana pénétrèrent dans l'appartement d'Alana. Flack soutenait la jeune femme, car elle avait les jambes tellement tremblantes, qu'elle manquait de tomber à chaque pas. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sofa, puis lui demanda :

_ L'armoire à pharmacie est dans la salle de bain ?

_ Oui, au dessus du lavabo.

Flack y alla, et revint quelques instants plus tard, un verre d'eau dans une main, et un médicament pour calmer les crampes d'estomac dans l'autre. Elle le prit.

_ Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital, dit Flack, visiblement inquiet.

_ A quoi ça servirait ? Vous avez entendu Mac : il n'existe aucun antidote.

_ Oui, je sais, mais les médecins pourraient ralentir les effets du poison.

_ Arrêtez, vous ne croyez pas ce que vous dites.

_ Mais…

_ C'est non ! Je n'irai pas ! Je ne veux pas crever dans un hôpital !

Elle avait dit ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Il fut brisé par Kerensky, qui dit en entrant :

_ Alana, on a un problème avec Cardignac. Il veut retourner aux _Nymphes_ pour enquêter lui-même. Il a l'impression que tu ne prends pas cette enquête au sérieux.

_ C'est pas vrai, il m'aura vraiment tout fait, celui-là, soupira Alana.

_ Dis donc, ça a pas l'air d'aller, fit Kerensky.

_ J'ai été infectée par le venin d'un scorpion, et y'a pas d'antidote. Où est Cardignac ?

_ Dans son bureau.

Alana se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé mais tremblant vers l'ascenseur. Flack la suivit, en essayant de la raisonner, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Résigné, il monta avec elle dans l'ascenseur, et la suivit dans le bureau de Cardignac. Quand ils y furent entrés, Alana prit une posture normale, et assura sa voix, avant de dire :

_ Qu'est-ce que j'apprends, Michel ? Vous voulez enquêter vous-même aux _Nymphes_ ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont vous reconnaître, là-bas ?

_ Je comptais y aller déguisé.

Il exhiba fièrement une perruque de longs cheveux gris, ainsi qu'une longue barbe, grise elle aussi.

_ Et vous comptez faire authentique en vous déguisant en Gandalf le Gris ?

_ J'aurais plutôt dit « Merlin l'Enchanteur », dit Flack.

Alana s'appuya au bureau, prise de vertiges.

_ Vous… vous allez bien ? fit Cardignac.

_ Faites pas semblant de vous occuper de ma santé.

Le vertige passa. Elle se redressa.

_ Je vous interdis de quitter le bâtiment. Vous n'irez pas aux _Nymphes_, et surtout pas avec ce déguisement ridicule. Si vous mettez le nez dehors, je vous descends, c'est clair ?

_ Enfin, vous n'oseriez pas…

_ Ecoutez, Michel, je me contrefous de ce que vous pensez de ma façon de mener l'enquête. Je ne vous laisserai pas mettre en péril le Groupe W. Si pour ça il faut vous abattre, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde, pigé ?

Cardignac déglutit difficilement, puis répondit, blanc comme un linge, et d'une voix aiguë :

_ Oui.

Alana et Flack sortirent du bureau, et reprirent l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la cabine, Flack dit :

_ J'ose espérer que vous plaisantiez, quand vous l'avez menacé de mort.

_ Bien sûr. Vous me croyez assez bête pour menacer quelqu'un en présence d'un flic ? (il sourit) Là, au moins, je suis sûre qu'il restera tranquille.

Ils retournèrent dans l'appartement d'Alana. Kerensky y était toujours.

_ Largo est au courant de ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non, et je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui dire. Et n'en parle pas non plus à Simon. Largo serait au courant dans la seconde qui suit.

_ D'accord, mais à une condition : tu restes tranquille, et tu te reposes.

_ Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer. J'ai un service à te demander : trouves tout ce que tu peux sur _Les Nymphes_, les danseuses, leurs familles et leurs amis. Je veux savoir si elle ou quelqu'un de leur connaissance a les compétences nécessaires pour manipuler et fabriquer du poison.

_ D'accord, mais si je trouves quelque chose, je veux que ce soit lui (il désigna Flack) qui aille poser les questions.

_ De toutes façons, je ne l'aurai pas laissée y aller, le rassura Don. S'il le faut, je l'assomme.

* * *

Stella et Danny travaillaient sur les indices du cas Beckie Lewis, quand un homme entra dans leur labo.

_ Excusez-moi, leur dit-il, les obligeant à lever les yeux de leurs microscopes. Savez-vous où je peux trouver Mac Taylor ?

_ Vous devez être l'agent du NIH ? lui dit Stella, en lui tendant la main. Je suis Stella Bonasera, et voici Danny Messer.

_ Matthew Brody, leur répondit-il, en leur serrant la main.

_ J'appelle Mac, dit Stella.

Elle prit son portable, et prévint Mac que son ami était arrivé. Mac entra quelques instants plus tard, et exposa rapidement la situation à l'agent Brody. Il lui montra les résultats d'analyse. Brody les consulta, puis dit :

_ Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de sang de Melle Queen. Est-elle dans les parages ?

_ J'ai demandé au lieutenant Flack de la ramener chez elle, pour qu'elle se repose.

_ Tu as bien fait de la mettre au repos, mais il faut qu'elle revienne pour une prise de sang.

_ Je viens d'appeler Flack, dit Danny en raccrochant son portable. Ils arrivent tout de suite.

En attendant, Brody étudia plus attentivement les résultats d'analyse.

_ Celui qui a fait ça a de très bonnes connaissances en chimie, commenta-t-il. Le venin utilisé est du vrai. Il n'a rien de synthétique.

* * *

Flack et Alana entrèrent. Mac les présenta à Brody, et celui-ci regarda fixement Alana pendant de longues secondes, puis lui dit :

_ Quels symptômes se sont manifestés ?

_ De la fièvre, des crampes d'estomac, et plus récemment des vertiges. On la fait, cette prise de sang ?

_ Asseyez-vous.

Tandis qu'elle obéissait, Brody sortit de sa mallette le matériel nécessaire, lui fit un garrot au-dessus du coude, désinfecta la zone, puis lui enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras. Il remplit trois fioles, en vue de différents tests. Il venait de finir quand le portable d'Alana sonna.

_ Queen, fit-elle, espérant que ce ne soit pas le tireur qui appelait pour la narguer.

La voix de Kerensky lui répondit :

_ J'ai les renseignements que tu m'as demandés. Je sais qui peut t'avoir empoisonnée.

Elle lui donna un numéro.

_ Rappelle sur ce numéro.

Elle raccrocha. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone du labo sonna. Mac brancha le haut-parleur.

_ Vas-y, Kerensky, on t'écoute, dit Alana.

_ Les trois dirigeantes des _Nymphes_ se sont rencontrées en prison, en Belgique. Sonia Kitman a été arrêtée pour fraude à l'assurance, après avoir touché 3 000 000 Francs Belges ; Betsie Barber pour vol à main armée ; et Ava Beckman pour avoir trucidé son petit-ami avec un tire-bouchon. Et, cerise sur le gâteau ; Joan Beckman, la sœur d'Ava, a un doctorat en chimie, et travaille dans un labo pharmaceutique, qui a récemment importé du Maroc tout un lot de jolis petits Androctonus Mauritanicus. Les autres danseuses sont blanc comme neige.

_ Ok. Merci Georgi.

_ A ton service, ma belle.

Il coupa la communication. Mac composa un numéro en disant :

_ J'appelle un juge. Il va nous falloir un mandat pour prélever l'ADN de Joan Beckman. Danny, Flack, trouvez son adresse, et allez la chercher. Brody et moi nous mettons au travail.

_ Et moi, je fais quoi ? Je peux accompagner Don et Danny.

_ Non, vous, vous restez ici et vous vous reposez, fit Brody.

Alana soupira. Elle se leva, et arpenta la pièce.

_ Je me sens inutile. J'ai besoin d'action. A votre avis, pourquoi j'ai postulé au Groupe W ? Si j'avais voulu d'un boulot tranquille, j'aurai été gardien de nuit dans un parking.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, en s'apercevant que sa vue se brouillait. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, espérant qu'ainsi sa vue reviendrait à la normale, mais rien n'y fit. Elle se sentit soudain tomber, et ne put rien faire pour se retenir. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de s'évanouir, ce fut Flack qui criait son nom, ainsi qu'une chaise qui raclait le sol.

Tout en sachant que quand elle se réveillerait, elle le tuerait, Flack demanda instamment à Mac d'appeler une ambulance pour la conduire à l'hôpital ; ce que Mac s'empressa de faire.

* * *

Danny et Flack se trouvaient devant la porte close de Joan Beckman. Ils sonnèrent et frappèrent plusieurs fois, mais ne reçurent aucune réponse. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, et une vieille dame sortit sur le palier.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? demanda-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent, et Flack sortit sa plaque.

_ Excusez-nous pour le bruit, madame, dit-il. Nous sommes de la police. Pourriez-vous nous dire si Melle Beckman est chez elle ?

_ Jeune homme, à cette heure-ci, Melle Beckman est au travail, voyons ! Ceci dit, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir, et ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je l'ai vue sortir, mais je ne l'ai pas entendue rentrer.

_ A quelle heure est-elle sortie ? fit Danny.

_ Il devait être minuit, à peu près.

_ Que portait-elle comme vêtements ?

_ Des vêtements noirs et larges. On aurait pu en mettre trois comme elle, dedans.

Flack et Danny s'entreregardèrent. Flack remercia la vieille dame, et tous deux sortirent de l'immeuble.

_ Ça colle à la description que nous en a faite Alana, dit Flack, une fois dehors.

_ Et l'heure aussi. A minuit, les rues sont quasi-désertes, et il ne faut pas plus d'une demi heure pour aller à Grand Central, d'ici. Connelly vous a donné rendez-vous à 0h30. Ça colle.

Ils se rendirent à _Bio Pharmaceutics_, le labo où travaillait Joan. Malheureusement, une fois sur place, on leur apprit que Joan n'était pas venue travailler, et qu'elle avait volé une fiole du venin de l'Androctonus Mauritanicus. Personne ne savait où trouver Joan. Ils repartirent avec un sentiment profond d'échec.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Alana s'était réveillée, et s'était rendue compte qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Ça l'avait mise dans une rage folle. Comment Flack avait-il pu l'amener ici contre son gré ? Lorsque le médecin entra, il lui dit d'emblée :

_ Vos résultats d'examens sont revenus. Je dois dire que votre état est assez préoccupant.

_ Je suis au courant. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

_ Il n'en est pas question. Vous n'êtes pas en état de quitter l'hôpital.

_ Ecoutez, docteur. J'ai été infectée par le venin modifié d'un scorpion. Il n'existe aucun antidote. Il me reste moins de trois jours, et si je ne reçois pas l'antidote d'ici là, je mourrai. Il est hors de question que je passe mes derniers jours dans un hôpital. Alors, je vais vous signer une décharge, et vous allez me laisser sortir, vu ?

Une fois la décharge signée, elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller, et prit un taxi, jusqu'au labo du CSI. Elle voulait savoir si les recherches de Mac et de Brody avançaient, mais quand elle vit Flack, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle le gifla.

_ Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? ! Comment avez-vous pu m'amener là-bas, après ce que je vous ai dit ? ! Je ne veux pas finir mes jours dans un hôpital !

Elle fut obligée de se calmer, car elle était à bout de souffle. Flack était conscient qu'il avait profité de l'inconscience d'Alana pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il avait espéré que les docteurs la garderaient de force, et qu'ils pourraient éventuellement retarder l'effet du poison. Il en avait parlé à Mac, mais il avait paru sceptique. Pour lui, face à ce type de venin, les médicaments seraient inutiles. Ils éviteraient peut-être qu'Alana souffre trop, mais au final, il doutait qu'ils pourraient retarder les effets du venin. Flack regarda Alana, qui s'efforçait de respirer normalement. Son coup de colère lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle. Il savait comment ça allait évoluer : elle aurait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et elle finirait par mourir d'insuffisance respiratoire. La pire des morts : l'étouffement ; et la plus lente, aussi. Si Mac et Brody ne trouvaient pas l'antidote à temps, Alana n'aurait pas la chance de connaître une mort rapide.

Quand elle eut retrouvé son souffle, et se fut calmée, elle demanda à Flack :

_ Vous avez retrouvé Joan Beckman ?

_ Non. On est allé à son domicile, et à son travail, et elle n'était pas là. Au labo, on nous a dit qu'elle n'était pas venue travailler, et qu'elle avait volé une fiole du venin qui a servi à vous infecter. Sa voisine nous a dit qu'elle n'était pas rentrée hier.

_ Forcément ! Elle a tué un homme ! Elle allait pas rentrer pour nous attendre.

_ Danny fait le tour des hôpitaux, pour savoir s'ils n'ont pas soigné quelqu'un qui s'était fait blesser par balle.

_ Je le plains. Il est pas prêt d'avoir fini. On est à New York. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que quelqu'un se fasse tirer dessus.

* * *

Danny entra dans l'hôpital, et se dirigea vers l'accueil des urgences. C'était au moins le dixième hôpital qu'il contrôlait, et partout la réponse avait été la même : « Désolé, mais ça ne me dit rien. » Sans grand espoir, il demanda si Joan s'était faite soigner ici. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand le réceptionniste lui répondit :

_ Ça me dit quelque chose. Entre 0h30 et 1h du matin, vous dîtes ?

_ Oui, c'est ça. Une femme avec des vêtements noirs, très larges. Elle avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule.

_ Oui, je me rappelle. Elle est encore ici ; le médecin a voulu la garder en observation.

_ Quelle chambre ?

Le réceptionniste consulta son ordinateur.

_ Chambre 2. Au fonds du couloir, à gauche.

_ Appelez la sécurité.

Le réceptionniste fit signe à un homme en uniforme. Celui-ci vint les retrouver. Danny lui expliqua rapidement qui il était, et ce qu'il voulait faire, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre 2. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Joan mettait ses chaussures.

_ Vous nous quittiez ? demanda Danny.

_ Vous êtes qui ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix agressive.

_ Un ami de la femme que vous avez empoisonnée.

_ J'ai empoisonné personne, moi.

_ Bien sûr, et moi je suis le Pape.

Il lui passa les menottes.

_ Joan Beckman, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Mike Connelly, et pour la tentative de meurtre d'Alana Queen. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous lors de votre procès.

Il la fit se retourner.

_ Où est l'antidote ?

_ J'ai rien à vous dire, fit-elle.

_ Ok, si vous le prenez comme ça… (il l'entraîna dehors) Je vous jure que vous finirez par parler.

* * *

Danny fit entrer Joan dans une salle d'interrogatoire, où l'attendait Stella. La jeune femme fit signe à Joan de s'asseoir, puis lui demanda, pour l'amadouer :

_ Comment va votre épaule ?

_ A votre avis ? Je me suis fait tirer dessus !

Stella avait donné le ton de l'interrogatoire : elle se donnait le rôle du gentil flic compréhensif, et Danny aurait celui du méchant flic. Cela convenait parfaitement au jeune homme.

_ Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? demanda gentiment Stella.

_ J'étais dans un café. Y'a eu une fusillade, et j'ai pris une balle perdue.

_ C'est bizarre, on a pas eu d'appel pour une fusillade, fit Danny. Où étiez-vous entre minuit et une heure du matin ?

_ Chez moi, je dormais.

_ C'est pas ce que nous a dit votre voisine. Moi, je parierai plutôt que vous étiez à Grand Central, en train d'abattre quelqu'un, et d'empoisonner une deuxième personne.

_ Prouvez-le.

A ce moment-là, Lindsay entra, sa mallette à la main.

_ Aucun problème, répondit Danny. Le lieutenant Monroe, ici présente, va faire un prélèvement pour une vérification d'ADN.

_ Vous avez pas le droit !

_ Oh, si ! On a un mandat. Je vais aussi vous demander de me donner votre pull, il faut qu'on prélève des fibres et qu'on les compare avec celles retrouvées sur le lieu du crime.

Lindsay se chargea des prélèvements ADN, puis repartit avec, ainsi qu'avec le pull. Joan savait qu'elle était démasquée.

_ Dites-nous où est l'antidote, dit Stella.

_ Sûrement pas ! répondit Joan, avec un rictus cruel. Il me restera la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle est morte.

_ Nous avons un mandat pour fouiller chez vous et au labo où vous travaillez, fit Stella.

_ Ça ne changera rien. Vous ne trouverez pas l'antidote.

* * *

Mac et Brody travaillaient toujours sur l'antidote, mais pour l'instant, leurs recherches n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce. Ils se jetèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient : ils savaient qu'ils ne trouveraient pas l'antidote à temps. Ils continuaient, mais leur seul véritable espoir était que Joan Beckman avait fabriqué un antidote, et que les enquêteurs le trouvent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En attendant, les chances de survie d'Alana étaient quasi-nulles. Lindsay entra dans leur labo.

_ L'ADN de Joan Beckman correspond au sang trouvé dans le métro, et les fibres du pull à celles récoltées par Danny. Par contre, elle refuse de dire où est l'antidote, les informa-t-elle.

Mac et Brody soupirèrent de lassitude.

* * *

Stella et Danny se trouvaient chez Joan Beckman. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils cherchaient un indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'antidote, et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de probant. Stella soupira :

_ Si on ne trouve pas ce fichu antidote dans les prochaines 48 heures, Alana n'a aucune chance !

_ Ouais, c'est déprimant…

Armés de leurs gants en latex, ils se remirent à fouiller l'appartement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Danny retourna le canapé, et s'exclama :

_ Héhé ! Regardez un peu ce que j'ai trouvé !

Stella se redressa, et le regarda. Danny exhibait fièrement une clé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle ouvre, à votre avis ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Une consigne, peut-être.

_ Super ! Vous avez combien il peut y avoir de consignes dans une ville comme New York ? !

_ Je sais : autant chercher une épingle dans une meule de foin.

_ Ouais, on aurait sûrement plus de chance de la retrouver… Bon, on rentre au labo, et on cherchera à quel casier appartient cette clé.

* * *

Alana et Flack arrivèrent au Groupe W. Le jeune policier dut la soutenir pour marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis jusqu'à son appartement. Alana avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Son téléphone sonna.

_ Queen, répondit-elle.

_ Alana, c'est Largo. Tout se passe bien, au Groupe ? Cardignac n'a pas encore fait des siennes ?

_ Non… il est… interdit de… sortie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu parles bizarrement.

_ Rien. Je viens de faire… un footing… avec Kerensky… Je suis… épuisée.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui… oui. Tu rentres… quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Les négociations prennent plus de temps que prévu. Peut-être à la fin de la semaine, peut-être plus tard. Je te rappellerai pour te le dire.

_ D'accord.

Elle raccrocha. Flack la regardait, bien conscient que le deuxième jour touchait à sa fin. La journée du lendemain serait certainement la dernière pour la jeune femme. Elle lui dit :

_ Arrêtez… de me regarder… comme ça. Je ne veux pas… de votre pitié.

Il secoua la tête, et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est des regrets.

_ Pour quoi ?

_ J'aurais aimé vous connaître mieux.

Puis, il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa.

_ Au moins je ne regretterai pas de ne pas vous avoir embrassée.

* * *

Danny et Stella cherchaient toujours d'où pouvait provenir la clé qu'ils avaient trouvée chez Joan Beckman. La jeune femme avait refusé de leur dire ce qu'elle ouvrait. Elle avait ajouté que cela leur permettrait de justifier leurs salaires. Ils étaient donc partis faire le tour des endroits où l'on pouvait utiliser une consigne, et avaient commencé par les nombreuses gares de New York.

De leur côté, Mac et Brody étaient de plus en plus gagnés par l'envie de tout laisser tomber, et de rentrer chez eux. Mais, ils savaient qu'une vie était en jeu, et que le temps leur manquait. Il était 3h du matin ; le troisième jour venait de débuter. Ils ne disposaient plus que de quelques heures pour trouver la formule miracle, qui permettrait à Alana de rester en vie.

* * *

Flack avait aidé Alana à se coucher, et s'était allongé à côté d'elle, afin de pouvoir agir au plus vite, si le poison venait à avoir raison d'elle. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et regardait défiler les heures, au son de la respiration de plus en plus difficile d'Alana. Il dut finir par s'assoupir, car il se réveilla en sursaut, vers 9h. Alana le secouait. Il se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Il bondit hors du lit, se chaussa, la prit dans ses bras, et sortit en courant de la chambre, en direction du parking. Il roula à tombeaux ouverts jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mais, avant d'y arriver, Alana perdit connaissance, et Flack ne l'entendit plus respirer. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Il appela Danny, et lui expliqua la situation.

_ On est à Grand Central. Je crois qu'on a trouvé la bonne serrure, lui répondit Danny.

_ Dépêche-toi, sinon, ça va être trop tard.

Il pila sur le parking des ambulances, descendit, et hurla qu'on lui amène un brancard, et qu'on fasse venir un médecin. Les urgentistes s'activèrent, et en quelques secondes, Alana fut emmenée à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Elle fut intubée, et choquée plusieurs fois, avant que son cœur ne reparte enfin, après plusieurs autres arrêts cardiaques. Le médecin s'approcha de Flack, et lui dit :

_ Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de la stabiliser.

_ L'antidote est en chemin.

_ Espérons qu'il arrive vite. Si son cœur s'arrête une nouvelle fois, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas le faire repartir.

A ce moment là, comme en réponse aux prières muettes de Flack, Danny franchit la porte des urgences, une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent à la main. Il l'a donna au médecin, qui se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle de soin où se trouvait Alana. Danny et Flack le suivirent, et arrivèrent juste au moment où le médecin administrait l'antidote à Alana, via sa perfusion. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta à nouveau. Le médecin la choqua une nouvelle fois, espérant que l'antidote fasse effet rapidement. Au plus grand soulagement de tous, le tracé redevint normal. L'urgentiste regarda les deux policiers, et leur dit :

_ Maintenant, on doit attendre que votre amie se réveille pour vérifier s'il y a d'éventuelles séquelles au cerveau. Dites-moi ce qui lui est arrivé.

Danny se chargea de lui expliquer les évènements des trois derniers jours, tandis que Flack retournait au chevet d'Alana.

* * *

Elle resta inconsciente pendant quelques heures. Lorsqu'elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche, et sa première vision fut Kerensky, appuyé au mur de la chambre. Elle grimaça, et murmura :

_ Je savais bien que j'irai en Enfer…

Kerensky rit, et répliqua :

_ En tous cas, tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour !

Largo entra à ce moment là, et lui dit :

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu as failli mourir, et je n'en savais rien !

_ Je suis pas morte, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire désarmant.

Largo soupira, puis la serra dans ses bras, en disant :

_ Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur, tu sais.

_ A moi aussi, fit une voix derrière le jeune milliardaire.

Tous regardèrent en direction de la voix, et virent Flack, appuyé au chambranle. Largo et Kerensky décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de laisser les deux jeunes gens seuls. En sortant, Largo regarda Flack, et lui dit :

_ Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Flack hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers le lit d'Alana.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Mieux. Au fait, je crois que maintenant qu'on a passé deux nuits ensemble, on peut se tutoyer, non ?

Don rit, puis acquiesça.

_ Si on peut appeler ça « passer la nuit ensemble », ajouta-t-il. La première fois, tu étais ivre, et la deuxième, mourante.

_ N'empêche qu'on a quand même dormi dans le même lit.

_ Kerensky a raison, tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour.

_ Vaut mieux, quand on voit tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers jours. On m'empoisonne, et alors que je vais mourir, un jeune et beau flic m'avoue qu'il aimerait bien me connaître mieux, et après ça, il m'embrasse.

_ Quel manque de savoir vivre, ironisa Flack, tout en rougissant.

_ Non, pas du tout. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt touchant. En plus, ça m'évite d'avoir à prendre les devants.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le médecin entre dans la chambre, et dise :

_ Vos analyses sont revenues. Elles sont normales. Je vais préparer votre fiche de sortie, et vous pourrez partir ensuite.

_ D'accord. Merci, docteur, répondit Alana.

Le médecin repartit. Flack regarda Alana, et lui dit :

_ Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir à nouveau m'assister sur l'affaire Beckie Lewis.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Attaque personnelle**

**Chapitre 5**

Largo et son équipe de sécurité se trouvaient dans le bunker. Exceptionnellement, Flack avait été autorisé à entrer. Kerensky leur faisait l'exposé de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les victimes, Beckie Lewis et Mike Connelly, à savoir, pas grand-chose. Alana fronça les sourcils, et dit :

_ Il faut se concentrer sur Beckie Lewis, et sur les trois gérantes des _Nymphes_. J'ai dans l'idée que tout est lié à elles.

Flack se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

_ Bon, récapitulons : les trois gérantes se rencontrent en prison : une a été arrêtée pour fraude à l'assurance, une autre pour meurtre, et la dernière pour vol à main armée.

_ Sans oublier qu'on a une danseuse morte, dit Alana.

_ Ainsi que son petit-ami, renchérit Don.

Simon glissa à l'oreille de Largo, sur un ton amusé :

_ Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde, tous les deux…

Largo sourit. Lui aussi avait remarqué que sa jeune garde du corps, et amie avait un petit faible pour Don. Alana lança, sans quitter l'écran d'ordinateur du regard :

_ Je t'ai entendu, Simon…

Ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez le jeune homme. Alana leva les yeux aux ciel, puis regarda Flack, l'air de dire : « Tu vois, je te l'avais dis, je suis baby-sitter… » Le jeune lieutenant la regarda, un sourire amusé, qu'il tentait de retenir, aux lèvres. Puis, Largo fut rappelé par ses affaires. Il remonta dans son bureau. Alana fit signe à Flack de la suivre, et tous deux montèrent dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, la jeune garde du corps expliqua, en voyant le regard interrogateur de Don :

_ Je n'en pouvais plus des regards que me lançait Simon. En ce moment, il n'a aucune relation – suivie ou non – et du coup, il vit par procuration.

Elle s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, en soupirant, les yeux fermés. Flack s'approcha d'elle, et s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur. D'abord surprise, Alana ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma, et savoura cet instant, le plaquant étroitement contre elle. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa veste, et leur baiser se fit plus ardent. L'ascenseur mit ce qui leur sembla une éternité à atteindre le 58ème étage, et l'appartement d'Alana. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, ils en sortirent, toujours enlacés, leurs bouches comme scellées l'une à l'autre. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour permettre à Alana d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, et une fois à l'intérieur, s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se débarrassant mutuellement de leurs vêtements. Flack s'écarta un moment d'Alana, admirant son corps bien sculpté, retirant sa chemise déboutonnée, qui alla rejoindre sa veste par terre. Ils retirèrent tous deux leurs pantalons, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements. Alana laissa courir ses doigts sur les abdominaux bien dessinés de Don, les sentant se contracter sous ses caresses. Le jeune lieutenant lui attrapa les mains, et l'attira à lui. Il la regarda, le souffle court, et elle put sentir à quel point il la désirait. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa, puis elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa chambre. Arrivés là, il la débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements, voulant sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, et, se débarrassant de la dernière barrière de tissu qui les séparait, ils purent enfin se découvrir.

* * *

Mac demanda à Danny, qui raccrochait son portable en soupirant :

_ Alors ?

_ Il ne répond pas. Il m'a dit qu'il passait au Winch Building. Je crois que je vais aller le chercher là-bas.

Mac acquiesça, et Danny attrapa son blouson, et sortit dans la nuit new-yorkaise, en direction du Winch Building. Quand il y arriva, il frappa à la grande porte vitrée, et y colla sa plaque. Le vigile vint lui ouvrir, et lui dit, surpris :

_ Personne n'a appelé la police…

_ Je sais, mais, il faut que je voie Mr Winch.

_ A cette heure-ci ? Vous ne pourriez pas faire comme tout le monde, et venir pendant les heures d'ouverture ?

_ Appelez-le, s'il vous plait, et dites-lui que le lieutenant Messer est là, s'impatienta Danny.

Le vigile le fit entrer à contrecoeur, et tandis qu'il appelait son patron, ne quitta pas Danny des yeux. Celui-ci lui lança un regard de triomphe lorsque le vigile lui dit d'une voix incrédule, en raccrochant :

_ Mr Winch descend.

Le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de bomber le torse, afin de montrer son importance. Après tout, le grand patron d'une des plus grosses multinationales de New York se déplaçait rien que pour lui, et ce, en pleine nuit. Le jeune milliardaire arriva, lui serra chaleureusement la main, et lui dit :

_ Lieutenant Messer, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?

_ Je cherche Flack. Il m'a dit qu'il passait ici, et je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Il ne répond ni chez lui ni sur son portable. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il soit encore là.

_ Suivez-moi, on va voir ça tout de suite.

Ils prirent tous deux l'ascenseur, et montèrent dans le bureau de Largo. Là, Largo décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'appartement d'Alana. Il laissa sonner un moment, mais sa garde du corps ne répondit pas. Il essaya le numéro de son bureau, se disant qu'elle y restait souvent tard, mais n'eut à nouveau aucune réponse. Perplexe, il composa le numéro du portable d'Alana, qui sonna un moment avant qu'il ne tombe sur la messagerie. Aussitôt inquiet, il appela Kerensky, toujours dans son bunker.

_ Visionne les vidéos de tout le bâtiment depuis qu'Alana et le lieutenant Flack ont quitté le bunker. Aucun des deux ne répond au téléphone. C'est pas dans les habitudes d'Alana, et vu ce qui lui est arrivé la semaine dernière, ça m'inquiète un peu.

_ OK, je fais ça tout de suite.

Largo raccrocha, et attendit que l'ex-agent du KGB le rappelle pour lui dire ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. En effet, son téléphone sonna, et Kerensky lui dit qu'il lui avait envoyé le fichier. Largo ouvrit son ordinateur portable, et la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance se trouvant dans le couloir menant au bunker apparut sur l'écran, montrant Alana et Don se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Puis, il vit les deux jeunes gens dans l'ascenseur, Alana appuyant sur le bouton du 58ème étage.

_ Ils doivent être chez Alana, dit Largo à Danny.

Il se leva, et s'apprêtait à sortir, quand Danny le rappela :

_ Attendez ! Je ne crois pas qu'ils ont envie qu'on les dérange.

Largo revint sur ses pas, et vit ce que Danny voulait dire. La vidéo les montrait en train de s'embrasser. Simon entra dans le bureau de Largo, d'un pas enjoué. Le jeune milliardaire referma son portable, et glissa à Danny :

_ Vaut mieux pas qu'il voie la vidéo.

Simon les regarda, et dit, soupçonneux, en voyant l'air innocent qu'ils tentaient de prendre :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien du tout, dit Largo.

Puis, il vit la main de Largo, toujours posée sur l'ordinateur. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha, et vif comme l'éclair, retira la main de son ami, et ouvrit le portable. Il vit la vidéo, et son sourire s'élargit.

_ Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux !

Largo regarda Danny, en soupirant, et dit :

_ Alana va me tuer…

_ Je croyais qu'elle était payée pour vous maintenir en vie… ironisa Danny.

_ Rappelez-le lui quand elle aura décidé de m'étrangler…

Il regarda Simon, et lui dit, dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de voir :

_ Tu devais pas sortir ?

_ Si, je vais y aller. Quoique, je me demande si je devrais pas plutôt aller faire un tour chez Alana.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, et Largo le poursuivit.

_ S'il te plaît, n'y vas pas.

Mais, Simon le regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Largo et Danny le suivirent. Largo, pour l'empêcher d'arriver à l'appartement d'Alana, et Danny, parce qu'il mourait d'envie de voir la tête que ferait Flack en les voyant entrer. Dans la cabine, Largo essaya encore de raisonner son ami, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il avait tout essayé, des « je te rappelle que tu étais censé sortir, ce soir » aux « tu sais bien que si tu y vas, elle va te le faire amèrement regretter », en passant par « tu pourrais respecter sa vie privée… » En désespoir de cause, Largo appuya sur le bouton arrêt, mais Simon remit en marche l'appareil. Après plusieurs arrêts et remises en marche, ils finirent par arriver au 58ème étage. Largo le supplia encore de ne pas entrer dans l'appartement, mais Simon sortit son passe, et ouvrit la porte.

_ Alana ! appela-t-il, une fois à l'intérieur, tandis que Largo faisait de grands gestes pour qu'il se taise. Ça t'arrive de répondre au téléphone ?

* * *

En entendant la voix de Simon résonner dans l'appartement, les deux jeunes amants sursautèrent. Puis, Alana soupira. Elle se leva, passa son pantalon et son débardeur, puis elle prit son arme, et dit à Flack, qui s'habillait :

_ Je vais lui faire passer l'envie des visites à l'improviste.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en ouvrant violemment la porte, son arme au poing, et fut surprise de voir que Largo et Danny accompagnaient Simon.

_ C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est une réunion de famille, ou quoi ?

Largo dit :

_ C'est pas mon idée, c'est la sienne…

Alana leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « deux gamins… »

_ Je me doute bien. Dis donc, Simon, tu serais pas suicidaire, des fois ?

_ Tu peux pas me tuer, t'es garde du corps.

_ De Largo, précisa la jeune femme.

Le sourire du Suisse disparu instantanément.

_ J'avais pas pensé à ça…

Flack sortit de la chambre, déclenchant le sourire amusé de Simon et Danny. Don avait l'air un peu gêné ; exactement l'air que Danny souhaitait voir sur son visage. A ce moment-là, Kerensky entra dans l'appartement, en disant :

_ Je savais bien que je vous trouverai là.

_ Vous auriez dû me prévenir que vous alliez tous venir, ironisa Alana. J'aurais acheté des petits fours et des boissons…

Kerensky haussa un sourcil, mais poursuivit :

_ J'ai enfin fini avec l'appel anonyme. C'est une femme qui l'a passé.

_ Et le propriétaire de Beckie dit avoir vu une femme rousse sortir de l'immeuble peu de temps avant l'arrivée de la police. Il a cru que c'était une prostituée.

_ Wow-wow-wow, une minute, dit Danny, les sourcils froncés. Vous avez eu accès à l'appel anonyme passé au 911 ? Comment ?

_ Si je vous le dis, il faudra que je vous tue, lui répondit le Russe.

_ Il ne plaisante pas, ajouta Alana.

_ Tu venais pour quoi ? demanda Flack à Danny.

_ Pour te dire la même chose.

_ Flack et moi irons demain voir les dirigeantes des _Nymphes_ pour les enregistrer, et voir si leur voix correspond à l'enregistrement, et puis, on va peut-être rencontrer la fameuse rouquine…

Comme personne ne semblait remarquer qu'elle avait ainsi mis fin à la « réunion », elle ajouta :

_ Vous attendez quoi pour sortir ? On aimerait bien être un peu tranquille…

Les quatre jeunes gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et s'empressèrent de sortir. Il faut dire que se faire accueillir par une arme à feu, surtout dans la main d'une si fine gâchette qu'Alana, avait de quoi inquiéter. La jeune garde du corps se tourna en soupirant vers Flack, et lui dit :

_ Tu vois un peu ce que je supporte chaque jour…

Don sourit, et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'enlaça, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

_ Tu veux bien me donner ton arme ?

_ Oh… je l'avais oublié, celle-là.

Elle la lui donna, et il la posa sur la table basse. Puis, il enserra à nouveau sa taille de ses bras, et l'embrassa. Puis, il lui dit :

_ Tu veux que je parte ?

_ Non, reste ici cette nuit.

Elle l'embrassa, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Flack et Alana se trouvaient aux _Nymphes_. Puisqu'il faisait jour, l'endroit était désert. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers Sonia Kitman, Betsie Barber et Ava Beckman, les dirigeantes. Alana avait un dictaphone dans son sac, et elle leur demanda si elles n'avaient jamais vu une femme rousse dans l'entourage de Beckie. Elles lui répondirent par la négative.

_ Nous savons qu'elle travaille dans un club du quartier, dit Flack.

_ Il y a des tas de clubs, et des tas de jeunes filles, lui répondit Ava.

_ Il en vient et en va tous les jours, renchérit Sonia.

_ D'accord, mais, on se souvient s'une jolie rousse, insista Alana.

_ Désolée, c'est non, répondit Ava.

Sachant qu'ils n'en tireraient rien, et que de toute façon, ils avaient ce qu'il leur fallait, Flack dit :

_ Merci de votre aide.

Il sortit, Alana à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, mais Alana dit à Flack :

_ On va faire le tour. Je veux savoir ce qu'elles mijotent.

_ Tu sais que c'est illégal, ce que tu veux faire ?

_ Je sais, mais les flics ne sont pas obligés de le savoir.

_ Je te rappelle que je suis flic.

_ C'est vrai. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, alors…

Mais, il la suivit. Ils entrèrent dans le club par la porte de derrière, qui menait directement dans les loges.

_ Il faudrait leur dire de fermer la porte, ironisa Alana à voix basse. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer.

_ Je vais surveiller l'entrée des loges. Dépêches-toi, lui répondit Flack sur le même ton.

Il se posta donc à l'entrée côté club, tandis que sa compagne fouillait la pièce. Elle ouvrit un placard, et vit toute une collection de perruques, dont une rousse.

_ On a retrouvé notre jolie rouquine, dit-elle.

Dans ce placard, elle trouva aussi des affiches concernant le concert que les Rolling Stones allaient donner à New York. Elle y trouva aussi des informations sur le Madison Square Garden.

_ Elles arrivent, souffla Don.

La jeune femme referma la porte du placard, et tous deux ressortirent aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient entrés. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Flack demanda à Alana :

_ Alors, hormis la perruque, tu as trouvé quoi ?

_ Une affiche du concert que les Stones vont donner ce soir au Madison Square Garden, ainsi que des informations sur la salle. Ça doit représenter une sacrée recette à voler, un concert comme celui-là…

_ Et ça leur fait un sacré alibi.

_ Mouais, je suis pas sûre que ce ne soit qu'un alibi, répliqua Alana.

Ils rentrèrent au Groupe W, donner l'enregistrement des voix des dirigeantes des _Nymphes_ à Kerensky, qui se chargea de les comparer à l'enregistrement de la personne qui avait appelé le 911 le soir où Beckie s'était faite tuer.

_ Mes amis, dit l'ex-agent du KGB, nous avons une correspondance parfaite. Ava Beckman est celle qui a appelé la police pour signaler le meurtre de Beckie Lewis.

_ Comme c'est étrange, dit Alana. J'ai trouvé une perruque rousse au club. Ok, donc, supposons que le concert des Stones de ce soir est la cible. Et, supposons que les personnes qui devaient participer au braquage sont Ava Beckman, Sonia Kitman et Betsie Barber. Et imaginons que Beckie, d'une manière ou d'une autre ait découvert leur petit secret. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez, à sa place ?

_ Je demanderai à en être, dit Flack.

Alana fit la moue. Kerensky dit :

_ Personnellement, je crois que je les ferai chanter. Faire partie de l'équipe est trop dangereux ; une balle est si vite partie…

_ Alors que les faire chanter est un moyen comme un autre de se faire beaucoup d'argent sans être inquiété par la police, compéta Alana.

_ Et le petit-ami, dans tout ça ? demanda Kerensky.

_ Quand il nous a appelé et donné rendez-vous à la gare, il voulait nous parler de quelque chose en rapport avec la mort de Beckie Lewis, dit Flack. Selon lui, ça devait nous aider à résoudre l'enquête. Il a dû découvrir qui a tué Beckie, mais le meurtrier savait qu'il savait, et l'a fait taire.

Alana regarda Flack, et lui dit :

_ Toi et moi, ce soir, dans ta voiture, à côté du Madison Square Garden.

Le jeune homme la regarda, surpris et gêné qu'elle lui fasse ce genre de proposition devant Kerensky, et bredouilla :

_ P-pardon ?

_ En planque, banane ! Tu pensais à quoi ?

_ Euh… à rien, à rien du tout.

* * *

Le soir venu, Flack gara sa voiture à proximité du Madison Square Garden, à un endroit où il pouvait voir sans être vu. Alana était assise à côté de lui. Le jeune lieutenant avait demandé à Mac et Danny de venir en renfort, au cas où quelque chose irait mal. Ils virent le fourgon blindé qui devait récupérer la recette du concert entrer dans la ruelle, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils virent deux des _Nymphes_ arriver. Flack prit son talkie-walkie, et dit :

_ Très bien, il y en a deux qui sont arrivées. On attend qu'elles soient toutes ensemble, pour les prendre en flag.

* * *

Les deux femmes virent avec excitation arriver le fourgon blindé qu'elles devaient braquer. Betsie s'approcha du conducteur, et lui demanda :

_ Excusez-moi, c'est ici, l'entrée des artistes ?

_ On est censé nous donner un passe, ajouta Ava qui arrivait derrière l'homme.

_ Ecoutez, mesdemoiselles, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. Allez attendre devant l'entrée principale.

_ Quoi, il faut qu'on retourne jusque là-bas à pied ? se plaignit Ava.

_ Croyez bien que ça me désole, mais c'est comme ça.

Ava leva les yeux au ciel, puis les deux _Nymphes_ s'éloignèrent. Betsie tomba à terre, en criant :

_ Ah, ma cheville, je me la suis tordue !

_ C'est pas vrai, ce que t'es cloche ! fit Ava.

Le conducteur du fourgon blindé se dirigea vers elles, compatissant.

_ Est-ce que vous voulez de l'aide ? demanda-t-il.

Betsie, qui lui tournait le dos, sortit une arme de son sac, la pointa sur lui, en disant :

_ Ça ira.

Ava sortit une arme à son tour, et dit :

_ Allez, appelle ton collègue.

L'homme obéit, et quand son collègue arriva, elle les délesta tous les deux de leurs armes, et les fit monter à l'arrière du fourgon, après les avoir ligotés et bâillonnés. Ensuite, elles se dissimulèrent derrière le camion. Les agents de sécurités chargés d'amener l'argent de la recette aux convoyeurs ouvrirent la porte, poussant un chariot chargé de sacs contenant des billets. Elles les ligotèrent et bâillonnèrent aussi, et les firent monter dans le fourgon. Ensuite, Ava prit un talkie-walkie, et dit à Sonia qu'elle pouvait venir. Une Tahoe noire arriva, et se gara dans la ruelle. Sonia en sortit. Les trois femmes commencèrent à charger les sacs dans le coffre.

Flack dit :

_ Maintenant, on peut y aller.

Il démarra la voiture, et entra dans la ruelle, bloquant ainsi toute sortie aux trois braqueuses. Les trois femmes sortirent leurs armes, et leur tirèrent dessus. Tout en conduisant, Flack riposta, imité par Alana. Mac et Danny arrivaient juste derrière eux. Le jeune lieutenant immobilisa la voiture, et lui et Alana en sortirent, et s'abritèrent tout en continuant de tirer sur les trois _Nymphes_. Les coups de feu cessèrent lorsque les braqueuses furent à court de munitions. Flack dit à Alana de le laisser se charger de leur arrestation, rangea son arme, et se dirigea vers les jeunes femmes. Celle-ci se jetèrent sur lui, et engagèrent un combat. Flack, en parfait gentleman parait les coups, mais n'en donnait pas. Alana le regardait, amusée, et lui demanda, quand Betsie lui sauta sur le dos et qu'Ava le frappait dans les tibias :

_ Tu veux un coup de main ?

_ Je m'en sors tout seul, lui répondit-il.

_ Ouais, je vois ça.

Il se débarrassa de Betsie et Sonia en les aplatissant toutes les deux contre la Tahoe, les assommant toutes les deux. Mais, Ava était plus coriace, et le frappa au bas-ventre. Alana se précipita, et ceintura Ava. Le dernier coup reçut ayant eu pour effet de l'énerver, Flack regarda Ava, et dit, avant de lui décocher un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qui la rendit inconsciente :

_ D'habitude, je suis galant, mais là, avec vous, je vais faire une exception.

Danny et Mac vinrent passer les menottes aux trois _Nymphes_. Danny se chargea de leur lire leurs droit, et conclut par :

_ De toute façon, vous êtes inconscientes, je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça sert…

* * *

Ava attendait dans une salle d'interrogatoire, assise derrière une table, face à un miroir sans tain. Mac entra, un dossier à la main, tandis que Flack, un sac de glace qui lui servait à calmer sa douleur à la mâchoire à la main, entrait dans la salle adjacente, pour assister à l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans tain. Quand Ava vit Mac entrer, elle lui dit :

_ C'est pas la peine, je ne vous dirai rien.

_ Ce n'est pas utile. Vos acolytes nous ont déjà tout raconté. On sait que c'est vous qui avez tué Beckie Lewis parce qu'elle vous faisait chanter pour le coup de ce soir. On sait que c'était vous la rousse que le propriétaire a vu sortir de l'immeuble le soir où Beckie est morte. On a retrouvé la perruque dans votre club. Et votre voix a été identifiée comme étant celle de la femme qui a appelé le 911 pour prévenir que Beckie avait été tuée. Votre sœur nous a avoué que c'était vous qui lui aviez demandé de tuer Mike Connelly, parce qu'il savait ce que vous aviez fait, et qu'il voulait vous balancer. Je ne vous parle même pas du braquage, on vous a prise en flagrant délit. J'ai juste une question : Pourquoi votre sœur a-t-elle injecté à Melle Queen un venin mortel ?

_ Elle a quoi ? ! s'exclama Ava, visiblement surprise. C'est pas vrai, ça faisait pas partie du plan ! A cause d'elle, je vais plonger pour avoir essayé de tuer un flic !

_ Un flic ?

_ Ben ouais, un flic. Quand le mec mignon est venu nous interroger, il l'a présentée comme étant sa partenaire.

Mac se tourna vers le miroir sans tain, d'un air très en colère. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Derrière la glace, Flack n'en menait pas large. Il savait qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade quand Mac ressortirait de la salle d'interrogatoire. Son regard en disait assez long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'initiative de Flack.

* * *

Flack se trouvait dans la salle de repos, et se servait un café. Il vit Mac arriver à grand pas, l'air furibond, et déglutit difficilement. Le chef du laboratoire ouvrit la porte à la volée.

_ Vous voulez mettre votre carrière en l'air ? ! hurla-t-il, une fois la porte de la salle de pause refermée, ou plutôt claquée derrière lui.

_ J'ai juste voulu aider Alana. Je me suis dit que si je disais qu'elle était flic, les gens seraient plus coopératifs.

_ Ah oui ? Et à votre avis, que vont penser les Affaires Internes quand ils mettront le nez dans ce dossier ? ! On a quelqu'un qui dit que vous l'avez présentée comme étant de la maison !

_ Elle est accusée de meurtre, de complicité de meurtre, de complicité de tentative de meurtre, et de vol à main armée. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont la croire ?

_ Ça vaudrait mieux pour vous qu'ils ne la croient pas. La prochaine fois, pensez avec votre tête, et pas avec votre braguette !

Mac quitta la pièce. Flack soupira, se disant que ça aurait pu être pire. Puis, il vit Alana se diriger vers la salle de pause. Elle devait avoir fini se déposition. Il la regarda marcher. Décidément, il aimait la voir habillée en cuir. Son pantalon moulant, son débardeur rouge, sa veste de cuir noir, qui lui arrivait à la taille, et ses longs cheveux roux sombres, qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules. Il remarqua que les hommes se retournaient sur son passage, et une bouffée de fierté l'envahit, à la pensée qu'il sortait avec elle. Il sortit de la salle, s'avança vers elle, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la plaquant contre lui, une main dans son dos, et l'autre sur sa nuque, conscient des regards envieux que lui lançaient les hommes présents dans le commissariat.

_ Et si on passait le reste de la nuit ensemble ? lui proposa-t-il, les lèvres contre son cou.

_ D'accord, mais chez toi, alors, ça devrait décourager Simon de venir nous déranger.

_ T'en es sûre ? ironisa Flack.

_ S'il tient à sa vie, il restera au Groupe W.

Riant, ils sortirent tous les deux du commissariat, montèrent dans la voiture de Flack, et allèrent dans son appartement, pour partager un vrai moment d'intimité.

_**The end**_


End file.
